


Break These Chains

by TurquoiseTerrier



Series: A Bond Like No Other [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Telekinesis, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTerrier/pseuds/TurquoiseTerrier
Summary: Robert and Aaron are happy and settled, but darkness lurks in the shadows… can they survive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, after all those one shots, a new multi-chapter for you all... short first chapter, but let me know what you think!

**November 2018**

He was running.

Through the trees, ducking under branches as they loomed in the darkness, twisting and turning, jumping over gnarled roots where they rose from the earth.

He reached out with his mind for his husband, or for Clyde.

Nothing.

He couldn't feel either of them.

It was like they weren't there at all, not even a trace of their presence in his mind.

Tears stung his eyes as he ran on in a blind panic, the thick heavy cuffs around both of his wrists causing him pain.

He was weak, exhausted, bloodied and bruised but he didn't dare stop.

He had to get away.

Someone crashed through the trees behind him. He heard footsteps, running, same as he was.

Chasing him.

Getting closer.

He changed direction, hoping beyond hope it would throw his pursuer off the scent.

The footsteps seemed to fade, and he took a chance, slowing down then crouching beside a tree, to rest, just for a moment.

His breath misted the air in front of him. He shivered in the cold air, his short sleeved t-shirt and jeans doing nothing to fend off the cold. His bare feet were cut to shreds, and he peered at them, wincing in pain.

A branch snapped.

Close.

Too close.

Panicking, he bolted, sprinting through the trees once more, pain forgotten.

His foot caught on an unseen tree root and he tumbled through the air.

Hit his head, wound up crumpled on the ground.

Unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting, those of you that did. :) Comments feed the muse (and make the author less nervous that no-one likes this) so please let me know what you think!

**Six Weeks Earlier – October 2018**

Two car doors closed in unison with a dual thunking sound. Robert looked at Aaron over the top of the white R8, grinning. “I'm almost sad to be back,” he said.

Aaron laughed, picking up his bag from the Mill's driveway where he'd dropped it. “A whole weekend of pretty much non-stop sex?” He said. Pondered it for a minute. “Good point.” He added, grinning back.

“What a way to spend our third anniversary though,” Robert mused, walking around the front of the car and fishing his keys from his pocket to unlock the front door. Aaron threw their one bag inside the porch and Robert locked up again, the two of them turning as one to walk back up the drive.

“Weekend in a plush hotel room in the Lakes,” Aaron said. “Could think of worse ways,” he teased, nudging his shoulder against Robert's as they made their way up the street towards Smithy Cottage.

They were halfway there, level with the Woolpack when a blur of tan and black fur came charging out of the door of Smithy Cottage, running full pelt down the road towards them. Aaron crouched down, bracing himself but was still almost flattened by the over-excited german shepherd. Robert burst out laughing as Aaron's face was licked from chin to forehead, only to get the same treatment himself seconds later as Clyde climbed up his front, paws on Robert's shoulders to lick his face too.

Aaron grinned. “Hiya Clyde,” he said out loud, mindful of people in the vicinity. “You missed us, eh boy?”

_“I did,”_ Clyde replied, both Robert and Aaron hearing it. _“Though I'll admit, it was better than being in an adjoining hotel room watching TV for the whole weekend while you two mated constantly.”_

They had asked Clyde if he wanted to come with them, but he'd declined and they'd ended up having to leave him at Smithy; despite the fact he was more than capable of taking care of himself if they left certain cupboards open and accessible, the other villagers who didn't know what he was wouldn't understand that. So he'd gone to stay with Paddy and Chas for the weekend.

“I'll go and see if Paddy will help me with the telly,” Robert said. “Drive it back down in his car since the Range Rover hasn't been dropped back from being serviced yet.”

Aaron nodded. The one condition of Clyde staying elsewhere for the weekend was having to take 'his' TV with him. They'd long since given up any hope of controlling the remote for it, Robert had ended up resorting to getting a TV for their bedroom instead, Clyde not frequenting that room very often, preferring the double bed in his own room or the sofa downstairs.

“Do you want me to phone the garage?” Aaron asked. “See what the hell they're playing at? We dropped it off on Friday, they said they'd have it back by today for when we got back.”

“You can if you want,” Robert said. “Or I will, doesn't matter either way, they know that we both drive it.”

“I'll let you then,” Aaron said. “I know how much you love arguing on the phone.” He grinned.

Robert snorted. “Only when they're in the wrong!” He defended. “Can't let them think they can say one thing and not bother sticking to it unless there's a good reason they haven't, we're paying them after all.”

Sensing that Robert was about to go on a rant, Aaron cut him off. “Well you tell them that when you phone them, won't you dear?” He said, sticking his tongue out at his husband when Robert scowled.

“You're back!” The yell came from behind them, further down the street and the three of them turned to look, Clyde wagging his tail when he saw who it was.

Liv gave the dog a pat on the head before pulling first Aaron, then Robert into a hug. They'd discovered accidentally that Liv's telepathic ability didn't work on either of them; their best guess was it was a side-effect of the bond they shared, the permanent link between their minds that enabled them to talk to each other confusing Liv's telepathy and causing it to fail.

They couldn't and probably never would know for sure of course. A bond like theirs was almost unheard of after all.

Liv liked it; she could get hugs from 'both of her brothers' as she put it, having firmly adopted Robert as a second big brother, never referring to him as her brother-in-law. Since she'd been unable to hug Sandra without serious pre-planning since her abilities had manifested at ten, she was making up for lost time now.

The sixteen year old pulled back from where she had been crushing Robert's ribs and beamed at them both. “You two had a good weekend,” she said. “I might not be able to tell with my power, and I might not get the whole... relationship thing but I can still tell.”

Liv had also been quietly navigating her own sexuality recently, suspecting she may be asexual and confiding in both Robert and Aaron about her feelings, or lack of them in her case.

“How can you tell then?” Robert asked her, grinning.

“That grin right there,” she retorted. “Says a thousand words. None of which I want to hear thank you, been scarred for life enough by walking in on you two.”

“We keep telling you to knock!” Aaron reminded her, laughing.

“I know!” She said back, glaring at him. “But you did give me a key and told me to come around, and I quote, 'whenever you like'. So work that one out.”

Robert and Aaron looked at each other. “She has a point,” Robert said. “We should stick a sock or something on the door but...”

“We tend to get carried away.” Aaron said, grinning as he gazed at Robert with soft eyes.

“TMI! TMI!” Liv screeched and covered her ears, Clyde barking twice in agreement with her.

Robert laughed, slinging an arm around Liv's shoulder and pulling her into his side in a quick hug. “We're just messing,” he said, still laughing. “Where's your Mum?” He asked.

“Gone into town,” Liv explained. “Shopping or something, I wasn't really listening.”

Aaron shook his head at her. “You want to come to ours for your tea?” He offered.

Liv nodded. “Is Robert cooking?” She checked. Robert nodded. “Then I will, thanks.”

Aaron looked affronted. “So if I was cooking you'd have said no?”

“Yes,” she said, seriously.

“What's wrong with my cooking?” He said, offended.

Robert went to Aaron's side, putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder. “If it's a fry-up or a Sunday roast... nothing. Other than that...” he winced, and Aaron glared at him. “Hey, there's nothing wrong with it!” Robert backtracked. “You have talents in... other areas,” he looked Aaron up and down.

Aaron couldn't be angry at him for long. “Oh, do I?” He flirted.

“Oh god, they're off again,” Liv said to Clyde. “Either stop it or you're paying for therapy!” She said to the two men, who started to laugh at her.

“Are you teasing your sister again?” Chas said, walking up to join them, Paddy not far behind. The engagement ring, a recent addition, glittered on her finger, and Aaron gave her a hug.

“'Course not,” Robert said, eyeing Liv who was glaring at him.

“They're being all mushy,” Liv told Chas.

“Ah,” she said with a knowing smile. “Still on a high from your dirty weekend away boys?” She said, winking.

Aaron blushed, and Robert tilted his head back, closing his eyes. “Can we just stop?” Aaron asked. “We're in the middle of the street.”

“Aww, my baby boy's all embarrassed,” Chas said, reaching over to pinch Aaron's cheek. She missed, Aaron ducking out of the way just in time.

Robert snorted, turning to Paddy. “Can you give me a hand with Clyde- with OUR telly, please?” He asked the other man, correcting himself and giving Clyde a pointed look when the dog pricked his ears hopefully. “The garage didn't drop the Range Rover back off like they promised, so we'll need to use your car if that's alright?”

“Er... yeah, yeah that's fine,” Paddy said. “Now?” He asked, watching Liv fondly as she knelt down, running her gloved hands through Clyde's thick fur.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I've got to phone the garage after, see what the hell they're playing at.” He started to walk up the street towards Smithy, Paddy turning and walking alongside him. Liv stayed crouched on the ground stroking Clyde's ears, the dog enjoying the attention while Aaron started talking to Chas.

A hooded figure watched them from the shadows, peering around the corner at the back of Pear Tree Cottage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments! Please keep them coming, it really does help to know people want more when it comes to writing this. :)

**November 2018**

It was light when he woke. The sun rising through the trees, red orange light colouring the leaf strewn ground, the frosty ground glistening.

He pushed himself into a sitting position, touching his head carefully, wincing as he felt the cut. Looked at his fingers, stained red with blood.

His head was pounding. His whole body ached.

He fought through the pain to peer at his surroundings.

Trees, trees and more trees.

Everywhere he looked. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Having another look around he couldn’t see his pursuer from the night prior.

Relieved at that, he used the nearest tree to haul himself to his feet.

Dizziness overwhelmed him, and he found himself gripping the trunk of the tree for dear life, steadying himself as he got his bearings and the dizziness eased.

He listened out, but heard nothing.

Shivering in far too little clothing for the weather, he forced himself to start walking.

Slowly, one foot in front of the other through the trees, limping step by painful step.

*

**October 2018**

Aaron kissed Robert's cheek as he grabbed a slice of toast from the table. “I'm running late!” He panicked, scrabbling around the room for his bag. Spotting it over by the telly, he vaulted over the sofa to grab it.

Robert watched on in amusement, shaking his head at his husband's antics. Aaron saw him and pointed a finger at him. “It's your fault!” He accused. “Oh, we've got plenty of time before work, you won't be late,” he said, mimicking Robert.

Robert snorted. “Don't blame me!” He shot back. “Not my fault you can't resist this,” he said, waving a hand at himself.

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Clyde!” He shouted, the dog appearing at his side. “Come on boy. I'll see you tonight!” He called over to Robert as he grabbed his coat from the hook, charging out of the door.

Robert shook his head again, selecting another slice of toast and opening his laptop. He had plenty of time before he had to be anywhere; only one morning meeting and route planning in the afternoon, unless something else cropped up. Buying Home James Haulage had proven quite lucrative, the business going from strength to strength under his guidance, even if Nicola would never admit it. The business had been struggling, close to bankruptcy but he'd taken a chance, buying it outright and had managed to pull it back from the brink, keeping Jimmy on as part of the deal wasn't something he'd been keen on at first, but he'd grown to like and become firm friends with the other man. Nicola too, most of the time anyway.

Unlike Aaron, he ate his breakfast at a leisurely pace, savouring each buttery mouthful and enjoying the peace and quiet, Aaron too busy rushing around catching up at the vets to talk. Clyde was quiet for once too.

Realising it was later than he thought, he ended up hurrying around after all, Aaron's amusement at his plight tickling at their bond when the younger man realised Robert's error. He stacked the dishes in the sink, shoved his laptop into it's case and darted out of the door himself, taking the R8 in case Aaron wanted the Range Rover, the engine roaring as he drove up the drive and out, away up the street.

In his haste, he didn't spot the figure lurking, crouched down by the gate.

*

Three hours after his sprint up the street to work, Aaron stood in the kitchen at Smithy Cottage, making himself a cup of tea. Paddy had been called out, leaving Aaron with what appointments he was qualified to do, which amounted to checking and re-bandaging the cut leg on a cat, giving a patient their worming treatment that Paddy had left waiting, and, using his 'extra' skills, working out that a limping dog had a very small thorn stuck in one of his pads, so small that his owner hadn't been able to spot it. It had taken Aaron all of his time to see it and he knew by using his communicative ability exactly where it was. Still, one thorn removed, the area cleaned up and the owner told to keep an eye on it, bring the dog back if necessary.

All of that was on top of his usual duties of cleaning the cages, doing obs on the few inpatients they had, changing a bag of fluids on a sick guinea pig and generally tidying the place up.

He'd earned that cup of tea, well and truly.

Not that he got to drink it all, as his mobile rang when he was halfway through.

“Hiya Paddy,” he said, putting the phone to his ear. Clyde, lying on the living room sofa next to Aaron, raised his head.

_“Hi Aaron. I need you up at this call out, if you're all finished down there? It's er... got a bit complicated.”_

Aaron frowned. Paddy sounded... odd. He thought for a second, then it clicked. “There's a horse, isn't there?” He asked, knowingly. He listened to Paddy stuttering for a few seconds, before the other man untwisted his tongue.

_“Maybe... alright, you know there is.”_

Aaron laughed. “I know you too well Patrick,” he said. “I'm all finished here, I'll lock up and come meet you, be about twenty minutes.”

He hung up, shoving the phone back into his pocket and stood, whistling to Clyde as he went back through into the surgery to get his stuff, making sure he had overalls with him.

*

He locked the door to Mill behind him, Clyde inside, happily settled in front of the telly. Tossing the keys to the Range Rover up in the air, he caught them deftly, unlocking the car. The garage had finally dropped it off late on the night before, having apparently mixed the dates up for when it needed to be dropped back. Robert had ranted and raved down the phone, the incompetent owner of the garage getting the full force of Robert's annoyance.

Suffice to say, they wouldn't be using that garage again.

He opened the drivers door, tossing his bag across onto the passenger seat before climbing in and starting the engine, driving the big car up, through the gates and away.

The figure, hood up, watched the car drive past from beside the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments guys! Please keep them coming, I seem to be struggling a little with motivation for this one (which is unusual for me) so comments might help! -shameless comment begging-

The following day, Aaron was waiting for Robert outside of the pub. Fiddling on his phone, he was distracted, not paying attention to his surroundings as he shifted from foot to foot, tapping away at the screen.

Hearing a set of footsteps alongside the click of nails on the tarmac, he finally looked up, smiling at the sight of Robert heading towards him, Clyde trotting along at his side. The dog had gone with Robert into town that morning, Robert promising to take him to the big park he loved on his way back from the business meeting. The potential client was a dog lover, and from what Robert had said, Clyde had helped clinch the deal.

They wouldn't hear the end of that anytime soon. Clyde had already started making plans, asking to be paid commission and all sorts, to both Robert and Aaron's amusement.

“Hey,” Aaron said, pressing a quick kiss to Robert's lips and ruffling the fur on top of Clyde's head. “I'm starving,” he said, turning and leading the way up the steps and inside the Woolpack.

None of them noticed the figure watching from a dark car, parked along the side of the Woolpack, mere feet away.

*

A couple of days after that, Aaron was, again, manning the vets surgery on his own. Paddy had been called out and Clyde was off with Robert, 'helping' with another deal. At least it kept the dog away from the telly, Aaron supposed.

He'd had to rearrange several appointments; all for treatments he was unable to do on his own. The two appointments he'd been able to deal with had been and gone, and now, having cleaned the entire surgery from top to bottom, twice, he was standing around twiddling his thumbs.

The door opening made him look up, and the sight of what was coming in made his eyes widen. “What happened?” He asked, taking the bloodied cat from the stranger's arms and rushing it into the examination room. He placed the cat on the table carefully, and spared the stranger a glance.

“I don't know,” the man said. “I found it at the side of the road, I think it's been hit by a car?”

Aaron gingerly examined the cat, before laying a gentle finger on it's head and using his ability. “He's in a lot of pain,” he said. “Probably internal injuries, maybe some broken bones but I can't be sure.”

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, tapping on the screen and pressing it to his ear. “Paddy?” He said when the other man answered. “I need you back here, now, we've got an emergency in.” He paused. “A cat, been hit by a car we think, don't think he's got broken bones but I'm thinking internal injuries, judging by what I got on the read.” He nodded to himself, before hanging up. “He's on his way,” Aaron said to the stranger. “Won't be long, mister,” he said to the cat.

Turning to the cupboards, he got a syringe and a vial of liquid. “Gonna give him some pain relief,” he told the man. “Take the edge off.”

“Should you be doing that?” The man asked. “Without the vet here?”

“Paddy, the vet, told me to,” Aaron said. “It's a mild dose, just to keep him a bit more comfortable until he gets here.” He gave the cat the injection, pleased to see the cat's breathing slowing down, becoming less laboured. “There, that feels better doesn't it?” He soothed, laying his hand back on the cat's head. “Yeah, he's hurting less now,” Aaron said. “Right, let's have a look, see where he's bleeding from and see what I can do while we wait.”

He got dressings out in various sizes, examining and bandaging wounds as a temporary measure while the stranger watched. “I'm Leon, by the way,” the stranger offered.

Aaron looked up, smiled. “Aaron,” he introduced himself. “I'd shake your hand or whatever, but...” he waved his gloved, and bloodied hands.

“It's fine,” Leon replied. “So you... you diagnosed internal injuries without doing any scans?”

“Yeah.” Aaron said, distractedly.

“Do you have... abilities?” Leon said, almost hesitantly.

“Yep,” Aaron said. “I can read feeling and emotion from animals,” he explained.

“I guess that helps with your job?”

“It's one of the reasons I do this,” Aaron said, gently wrapping a bandage around the cat's leg. “My ability helps me, it's not like the animals can physically tell us what's wrong normally, but with me they can, in a way. Speeds things up, gets them the help they need faster and often less intrusively.” He glanced at Leon with a proud look on his face. “I like helping them.” He said.

“So is that... all you can do?” Leon asked. “Sorry,” he said, apologetic. “That was being nosey wasn't it? I can't help it, forget I asked.”

“No, it's fine,” Aaron said, pausing and looking at Leon while stroking the cat's side soothingly. “I also have telekinetic abilities. I just don't use that very much.” He said. That was a lie, Robert was always saying if it wasn't for all the sex they had and Aaron's fondness of running he'd get fat; getting everything he wanted to fly into his hand while he sat on the sofa.

Aaron had scoffed at that, knowing full well Robert was just as bad with his own power, more so when they were in bed. He couldn't remember the last time the lube bottle had been picked up from the bedside table with a hand instead of Robert's power.

“If I had that power, I think I'd use it all the time,” Leon commented, bringing Aaron back into the present.

“It's not all it's cracked up to be, believe me,” Aaron replied. The door opened, Paddy careering through it. “Here's Paddy,” he said.

“I'll leave you to it then,” Leon said. “Do you need me to leave contact details or anything?”

“No, no it's fine,” Aaron said, taking Paddy's vets bag while the other man washed his hands. “We'll scan for a microchip and get in touch with the owner once we've finished treating him.

“What if he doesn't make it?”

“We'll still do that,” Aaron said. “Give the owner closure if nothing else.”

Leon nodded, turning to leave.

Closing the door behind him, the friendly smile turned into a smirk as he walked across the grass to his car.

Finding that cat had been a stroke of luck; he'd needed a way to make contact, and that proved perfect.

One step closer...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! They helped a lot, so please keep them coming! <333

**November 2018**

He didn't know how long he had walked for; it seemed to both take him an age to make it just a few feet through the forest he'd found himself in, and no time at all to travel so far that his surroundings became unrecognisable.

He limped onward, each footstep sending stabbing pains through his feet and lower legs.

Stopping in his tracks, he was overcome with a coughing fit, one arm wrapping around his ribs while the other hand reached out blindly for the nearest tree to stop himself from falling to the ground.

Gasping for breath, he wrapped both arms around his middle, trying to keep warm as he began to move again, tripping up as he caught his foot on a tree root, grabbing onto another tree to balance himself for the second time in as many minutes.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, dirt and leaf covered ground turned to tarmac.

He'd reached the road.

Shivering, he looked left, then right.

No sign of anyone.

Whimpering in pain and frustration, he picked a direction, clutching himself tighter as he stumbled on.

*

**October 2018**

The following Monday, Aaron was sorting appointments out on the computer in reception while Paddy did his morning checks when there was a knock at the door.

Aaron frowned, glancing at the clock on the wall. Quarter to eight... far too early for any of their appointments, they didn't start until nine. Thinking it could be an emergency, he got up and went to the door quickly, opening it to be met with-

Leon.

“Oh, hi,” Aaron said, shaking his head lightly. “You haven't got another emergency for us have you?” He asked.

Leon looked down at his hands as if checking, before looking back up with a grin. “No, no,” he said. “Not today!” He said, laughing.

“Sorry,” Aaron said. “You're just here at this time, we don't actually open for another hour or so, I was expecting-”

“An emergency,” Leon interrupted. “I'm sorry. I can come back later?” He offered.

“No, it's fine,” Aaron said, stepping back and waving a hand for Leon to come in. “Why are you here then?” He asked. “That sounded rude,” he said, remembering Paddy's 'be nice to the clients' instructions, even though Leon technically wasn't. “Sorry.”

“Don't apologise,” Leon said, smiling at him kindly. “It is a bit weird, me just turning up like this. I erm, I wanted to see how the cat was doing,” he said, before looking worried. “He didn't die, did he?” He asked, biting his lip. “Oh god.”

“No, no!” Aaron was quick to reassure him. “He's fine, he had to have surgery but he's fine.” Aaron smiled.

“Oh thank god,” Leon said, pressing a hand to his chest. “You had me worried there for a minute.” He blew out a breath. “Phew! Did you manage to find his owner?”

“We did,” Aaron said. “A little old lady who was very worried, and sends her thanks. Not that I could have passed that on, since I didn't know how to get in touch with you but there you go. Thanks passed on.” Aaron laughed. “Sooty, the cat, he should be going home tomorrow if everything goes as well as it has so far. He was a very lucky cat, very lucky you found him when you did.” Aaron explained.

Leon brushed a hand through his dark floppy hair, pushing it back off his forehead, gazing at Aaron with ice blue eyes. “I'm glad to hear it,” he said. “Glad he survived.”

The door opened before Aaron could say anything else, Robert coming in brandishing a plastic food container. “You forgot your-” he started to say before noticing that Aaron wasn't alone. “Oh, sorry,” he backtracked. “Hi,” he said, moving to Aaron's side, depositing the container on the desk behind them. “Robert Sugden-Dingle,” he introduced himself, extending a hand. “Aaron's husband.”

“Leon,” the other man said brightly. “Hero to the local cat community, or so Aaron says,” he laughed, shaking Robert's hand.

Robert raised an eyebrow, glancing sideways at Aaron.

“This is the bloke that brought in Sooty,” Aaron explained.

“Ah,” Robert said, understanding. “Aaron mentioned you.” He turned to Aaron. “You forgot your lunch, lucky I noticed or Clyde would have eaten it,” he said, grinning. “He was eyeing it up.”

“I bet he was,” Aaron said with a laugh. “Got to watch any unattended food when he's around.”

“Don't I know it,” Robert replied wryly. “While I was rescuing your sandwich, he nicked the rest of my breakfast.”

Aaron couldn't help it, bursting out laughing. “I'm sorry,” he said. “Forget the sandwich, I'll take you for lunch, make up for it?” He offered.

Robert pursed his lips. “Alright,” he said after a moments thought. “I'll accept that.” He pulled Aaron into a kiss, starting out chaste before deepening quickly.

“I'll er... I'll be off then,” Leon said, awkwardly. The two men neither noticed or heard him as he left, closing the door behind him with a clatter.

Eventually pulling apart, Aaron caught his breath. “What was that about?” He asked. “Not that I'm complaining, you know me but in front of that bloke?”

“Handsome guy, talking to you...” Robert said. “Just wanted to let him know just how taken you are.” He grinned, looking Aaron up and down.

Aaron laughed. “I hadn't noticed,” he said honestly. “I've only got eyes for you, husband.”

“Mmm,” Robert said, licking his lips. “I'm very glad to hear it.” He wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist, pulling the younger man flush against his front and capturing his lips with his own once more.

So lost in each other, they didn't notice Leon watching them through the window with a cold stare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! Please keep them coming, it keeps the motivation up and in the current climate that is seriously needed. Thank you! <333

**November 2018**

Frosted grass crunched under his feet as he walked. The road he walked beside was busier; cars drove past him at intervals. He looked up at each one in hope, but none of them stopped.

He stumbled on, veering wildly into a hedge for a brief moment as he lost his balance, before correcting himself, forcing his feet to keep walking.

He only hoped he was going in the right direction.

*

**October 2018**

On Wednesday evening, Robert looked up from his magazine as Aaron stomped through the door, slamming it behind him with a bang. He winced at the noise, closing the magazine and dropping it on the coffee table as he stood up, moving to his husbands side.

Aaron had stopped by the door, clearly planning on taking his jacket off after he dropped his bag, which lay beside his foot. He hadn't gotten that far though, instead standing with his eyes closed, breathing slowly as if he was trying to calm down.

“Don't ask,” Aaron said as Robert reached his side. “I've had the day from hell, I'm stressed to hell. Just... don't ask.”

Robert remained silent, watching Aaron. The younger man eventually opened his eyes when Robert didn't respond, looking at the older man questioningly. “What are you standing there for?” Aaron asked.

“Waiting,” Robert said, starting to grin. “Come here,” he said, pulling Aaron against him. “Better?” He asked, wrapping his arms around Aaron's shoulders, feeling the younger man snake his own arms around his waist.

“Mmm,” Aaron said into Robert's shoulder. “A bit,” he said, lifting his head slightly.

“Just a bit?” Robert said, feigning offence. “Only a bit?”

Aaron started to laugh. “Alright, a lot,” he admitted, relaxing in Robert's embrace as the older man moved his hands up and down, gently rubbing Aaron's back and neck. “Oh that's good,” he groaned, Robert bearing most of Aaron's weight.

Robert steered Aaron towards the sofa, pulling the younger man's coat off him as he did, before letting him flop down into the soft cushions. Robert hung Aaron's coat up from the hook before joining his husband, Aaron immediately leaning into Robert's side as he sat down.

“Want to talk about it?” Robert asked after a few long minutes. He'd been feeling Aaron getting more and more stressed as the afternoon went on, but he didn't know why. “The bond's been twitching for hours,” he explained.

Aaron sighed. “Just a stupid client,” he said. “Thinking he knows better than us, you know, the qualified people. Then I used my ability on one of the cattle to try and get to the bottom of the problem quicker and he didn't like that either.”

Robert nodded. “Prize prat then?”

“Oh yeah,” Aaron agreed, nodding against Robert's shoulder. “Paddy had a go at him for that, then the bloke's wife came out and she started on us... ugh.” He sighed.

“Tell me Paddy didn't let that one slide?” Robert asked.

“We finished the job, then Paddy told them he'd send them their final bill and to find a different vet in future, as he wouldn't be going back there again,” Aaron confirmed. “He never does that, he's usually so patient but he said afterwards it was the way they treated me that did it. He won't let anyone insult me.”

“Good.”

“I've lost him a client though,” Aaron said quietly. “A big client.”

“Hey,” Robert said, putting a finger under Aaron's chin and tilting his head up to look him in the eye. “It's up to Paddy. He made that call, and I think it was the right one. Bloke like that should know better than to treat people like mud.”

“I know,” Aaron said. He didn't sound convinced. “I just hate that it was because of me.”

“It wasn't,” Robert said. “Some people are just like that. They shouldn't be, but that's not on you.”

“Mmm.”

Realising Aaron needed a better distraction, Robert kissed him. What began as a soft, chaste kiss quickly deepened, and Robert pushed Aaron down flat onto the sofa, climbing on top of his husband.

“Mmm,” Aaron groaned into the kiss, before breaking away. “Where's Clyde?” He asked, suddenly remembering he hadn't seen the dog.

“Upstairs in his room, asleep,” Robert said. “Liv took him down to the field this afternoon, ran him ragged by the sound of it.”

“Ah,” Aaron said, before pulling Robert back down into another kiss. “Fair enough,” Aaron said between kisses, his hands beginning to wander, pulling Robert's shirt from his jeans to run his hands over Robert's skin, before exploring lower down, dipping under the waistband of the older man's jeans. Robert moaned appreciatively, leaning up just enough to tug Aaron's jumper up and over his head, throwing it to the floor before pressing himself against Aaron's now bare chest as Aaron unbuttoned his shirt one-handed.

Robert's shirt and Aaron's jeans soon joined the pile on the floor, followed quickly by the rest of their clothes.

As the living room was filled with the sound of moans, Leon watched through the window, staring at the two men as their bodies entwined.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments! Much appreciated, please, please keep them coming! <333

**November 2018**

The roads were getting narrower; fewer and fewer cars passed him the longer he walked.

His feet ached. The sun had risen high in the sky and was sinking again. It wasn't dark, not yet but he knew he didn't have long. He'd been walking all day, surely he couldn't be far away...

Unless he'd made a wrong turning and he'd been going in the other direction.

He paused for a moment with a sigh, that quickly became yet another coughing fit. Standing still while he caught his breath, he looked at his surroundings.

It seemed familiar, but he didn't know if it was real, or some vague hope mixed with sheer exhaustion making him think he was going to the right place.

Trying to be realistic, trying not to get his hopes too high, he stumbled on.

It didn't take long before he realised that yes, the surroundings were familiar, and no... he wasn't hallucinating.

He stared at the white sign for an age; the black lettering making him sigh with relief as he read it.

He was so close.

He was so close.

He forced himself to keep going. He couldn't fail now. Not this close.

Stumbling the hundred or so feet that lay between the sign and the top of the street, he stood in the middle of the road, looking down it.

Saw him.

Standing there, blond hair glowing in the afternoon sunlight.

Watched as his husband turned.

Laid eyes on him.

Their gazes met. The two hundred feet between them feeling like inches and miles at the same time.

His knees buckled as Robert broke into a run towards him.

*

**October 2018**

Aaron came in from work on Friday night to a delicious smell emanating from the kitchen. “Something smells nice,” he commented, kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his jacket at the same time. The jacket got hung neatly on the hook, shoes left lying haphazardly against the wall. He crouched down, stroking Clyde's head and ruffling the dogs fur as he was greeted. “Hey boy,” he said. “Have a good day helping Robert?”

_“I did,”_ Clyde answered. _“I got the client to sign a bigger contract than he originally wanted.”_

“Oh, did you?” Aaron said, looking up at Robert with a raised eyebrow.

Robert stood in the middle of the kitchen, shaking his head with a grin. “It was a team effort,” he said with a wink. “Clyde definitely played his part though.” The oven timer started beeping, and Robert grabbed the oven glove. “Right, this is ready so get yourself sat down.” He produced a steaming lasagne from the oven, placing it in the middle of the table.

“Yes dear.” Aaron said with a grin, dodging a swat from the oven glove as Robert went past him. Robert took his time coming back to the table and when Aaron looked, he saw why.

Robert put the plate of steak on the floor for Clyde, before patting the dog on the head and joining Aaron. “What?” He said. “He did help.”

Aaron shook his head. “You're as bad as me.”

“Oh, like he's ever actually eaten dog food on a regular basis,” Robert commented.

_“I like certain brands,”_ Clyde interjected._ “On occasion.”_

Both Aaron and Robert snorted, before digging into their own meal.

*

After the lasagne, they'd settled down on the sofa, Robert at one end, Aaron nestled against his side with Clyde taking up the remainder to watch a film. One of the Fast & Furious ones, Robert didn't know which. Aaron had enjoyed it, and because of their bond, that had filtered through to him, which had helped.

After the film, Aaron had turned to Robert with a certain look on his face, their bond starting to tingle. Clyde, realising what was about to happen, quickly made his excuses and headed off upstairs to his room. Hearing the clatter of claws up the spiral staircase which the dog had mastered over the years, followed by the distinctive click of a bedroom door closing had briefly sent the two men into a fit of laughter, before their previous intentions had been reawoken.

They'd taken themselves up to bed though; Robert still had bruises from their antics on the sofa two days prior. The sofa might be soft to sit on, and it might look good but it wasn't the best location for sex, that was for sure.

Afterwards, they'd fallen asleep; wrapped in each others arms like always.

*

Robert woke up to swearing. Opening his eyes, he looked at the clock first, then frowned as he realised both the time, and the fact he was alone in bed. Turning over to face away from the window, he looked at Aaron, or rather, Aaron's arse sticking out from their wardrobe as the younger man dug around in the depths of it. He tilted his head, enjoying the view.

“I know you're awake,” Aaron's muffled voice sounded from inside the wardrobe.

“Just enjoying the view,” Robert said, smirking. “Though I have to ask... why are you awake? It's five in the morning.”

“Going for a run,” Aaron said, backing out of the wardrobe. “If I can find my other trainer.” He sighed. “Have you seen it?”

Robert shook his head. “No, sorry.” Looking at Aaron, he raised an eyebrow. “You're going for a run... in jeans?”

“My running gear seems to have disappeared,” Aaron said. “So I'm making do.”

“Or you could just take it as a sign and not bother...” Robert said, trying to tempt him.

Aaron snorted. “As much as I like the idea... no. I haven't been for weeks. Last weekend we were busy, the weekend before we were practicing other forms of exercise if you remember,” he said, referring to their weekend away. “I need this.”

Robert sighed, but understood. Getting out of bed, he walked across the room stark naked and looked in the wardrobe himself, giving Aaron a thrill from what he felt across their bond. Emerging moments later, he held the missing trainer aloft. “Found it!” He said. “You just didn't look properly.”

“Oh, I looked properly,” Aaron said, biting his lip as he looked Robert up and down. Robert laughed, and Aaron pulled him in for a kiss, stealing the trainer as he did. “I'm going for that run,” Aaron declared. “You go back to bed, and when I come back... you can join me in the shower.”

“I'm going to hold you to that,” Robert said, pulling Aaron back in for another kiss.

*

An hour or so later, Robert woke with a jolt.

Searing pain shot through his head, accompanied by a sudden feeling of fear and panic.

Aaron was in trouble.

Robert scrambled out of bed and grabbed for his clothes, Clyde charging into the room as he shoved them on haphazardly.

A few minutes after the pain hit, Robert was hit with another feeling. This time of loss, and overwhelming emptiness where Aaron usually was.

Their bond had vanished, his link with Aaron disappearing without a trace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments! I appreciate them all <3 Please keep letting me know what you think!
> 
> Longer chapter today too. :D

Robert’s knees buckled, and he grabbed onto the end of the bed for support, desperately reaching out with his mind.

He tried.

He really tried.

But he couldn’t feel Aaron at all. There was just... nothing.

The sensible part of his brain kicked in through the rising panic, and he remembered what Aaron had told him after he’d had his car accident, well over two years prior. Aaron hadn’t been able to feel him at first, but it had been brief, and then it had come back.

Only... Aaron had said the interruption to their connection had happened at the same time that the pain had hit, not minutes later.

Still, he waited. Maybe it was still the same.

He hoped.

But... nothing.

Minutes passed, Clyde staring at him anxiously, but still... nothing.

He felt like his heart had been torn from his chest; a gaping hole in his very being, punched right through him.

Aaron hadn’t mentioned feeling like that.

Finding himself unable to do anything else, he lay down on the floor. Curling himself up into a ball, he stared into space, tears streaming from his eyes as he shook.

*

It was pitch black when Chas woke up, to one hell of a racket coming from downstairs. Grumbling, she poked Paddy, trying to get him to go and see what the commotion was, but the vet only snored in response.

Rolling her eyes, she got out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown from where it hung on the back of the door, shoving her feet into fluffy slippers and went downstairs.

Looked through the glass on the front door, and her eyes widened.

Clyde stood on the path outside, barking and howling at the cottage. As she opened the door, she saw a lot of scratch marks on the red paintwork; the dog had clearly been scratching the door for some time before he’d woken her.

He stopped barking when she opened the door, staring at her expectantly instead. “Clyde?” She said to him. “What on earth are you doing here?” She stepped outside into the cold air, shivering as she did. Wrapping her dressing gown tighter around herself, she looked around for any sign of Aaron, or Robert, but saw no-one. Clyde barked at her again, latching his teeth onto her sleeve and tugging, trying to get her to follow him.

Suddenly, she realised something was very wrong. “PADDY!” She screamed out. “PADDY!”

Paddy charged down the stairs moments later, bleary eyed but awake. “What?” He said. “What’s wrong?”

“Clyde’s here,” she replied, pointing at the dog. “He came to get us. Something’s wrong.”

The panic in her eyes was reflected in that of her fiancé, who grabbed his coat, pulling it on over his pyjamas and shoved his feet into the shoes that lay next to the door, before following her and Clyde down the street, towards Mill Cottage.

*

The front door was standing open when they got there, and Clyde led them through it, through the living room and up the stairs to the bedroom, where they found Robert, alone, lying on the floor.

Chas went to her son-in-law’s side, shaking his shoulder. “Robert?” She said. “Robert?”

He didn’t reply, and she glanced over him.

Only one shoe on, shirt buttoned up haphazardly, he’d clearly been in a hurry… but what had stopped him? Why was he like this?

And where was Aaron?

“Aaron?” She shouted. “Aaron??”

“Went jogging.” Robert’s voice, tone expressionless, startled her.

“Went jogging?” She asked, incredulous. “At this time in the morning? It’s pitch black.”

“He used to go at this time when he lived with me,” Paddy said, crouched down beside Robert too. “To avoid seeing anyone. The habit must have stuck.”

Chas blinked. “Alright...” She said. Shaking Robert’s shoulder again, she spoke to him. “What’s wrong love?”

“Bond…” Robert said tonelessly. “Can’t… feel him. He’s… he’s not there.”

Chas looked at Paddy in horror. “What do you mean, he's not there?”

“He's... not there.”

Chas looked at Paddy again. Between the two of them, they managed to get Robert sitting up, leaning him against the end of the bed. Clyde positioned himself against Robert, who started to stroke the dogs fur, but Chas didn't think he really knew he was doing it. “Robert?” She tried. “ROBERT!” She yelled at him when he didn't respond. He jumped, and she felt a brief flash of guilt.

But he looked at her, properly looked at her and she couldn't feel guilty for long. “Robert?” She asked again, and he focused on her properly. “What's happened? You need to tell us.”

“He erm...” Robert stumbled over his words, and Chas stroked his arm to calm him. “He went out for a jog... woke me up before he left, he couldn't find one of his trainers. I found it, he told me to go back to bed...” He paused, took in a shuddering breath. “I woke up before to this pain... in my head. It was from him, I know it was. I got up, was getting dressed to go and find him when our bond just... it just... I don't know, it just disappeared. I can't feel him, he's just not there.”

“What, at all?” Paddy asked.

Robert shook his head. “Nothing. It's not like what happened after I crashed the car, when he knew I was there but unconscious... this is like... I feel like I've been ripped in half... he's just not there.”

“Is it just to you or...” Paddy pointed at Clyde.

Robert turned to the dog, and they had a silent conversation in front of them. “He says he can't feel Aaron either. He feels the same as me,” Robert told them. “Oh god... where is he?” His breathing quickened as he started to panic.

Paddy put a hand on Robert's arm. “Breathe,” he coached. “You and Clyde are still here, so he's got to be alive, alright? Obviously something's happened to him, we just need to work out what that is.”

“But what... but what if he's not?” Robert said, pulling free of Paddy's grip to run a hand down his face. “What if he's not alright?”

“Don't think like that,” Paddy said calmly. “I was always telling him he'd end up doing himself an injury, running in the dark. I'll probably be saying 'I told you so' by the end of the day.”

Robert looked at Paddy, so trusting it broke Chas's heart. “I hope you're right,” Robert said. “I hope you're right.”

“Do we phone the police?” Chas said to the room in general.

“No,” Paddy answered. “They wouldn't do anything, it hasn't been long enough and trying to explain how Robert knows he's been hurt... I don't know if they'd believe it.” He paused for thought. “Alright,” he said, taking charge. “Chas, can you go back to Smithy, get my phone and some proper clothes? I'll wait here with Robert. You do the same, it's cold out. Robert, get dressed properly, we'll start looking, and when it gets a bit lighter, if we haven't found him we'll start ringing Dingles, get them to help us.”

Chas and Robert nodded, and Chas stood up, patting Robert on the shoulder as she did. “I'll be back as quick as I can,” she said, leaving the room and making her way down the stairs.

She hurried up the drive, walking through the opening for the gate and onto the road. Something glistening in the dull light caught her eye and she went over to it, bending down. She used the light on her phone, which had been in her dressing gown pocket, to have a look.

It was blood.

She opened her mouth and screamed.

*

Aaron groaned, pain throbbing in his head. He opened his eyes, closing them again quickly, the dim light like knives into his brain. He raised a hand to feel his head, his wrist feeling oddly heavy. Feeling wetness, he steeled himself, opening his eyes for the second time.

There was blood all over his fingers, and he shuddered.

Looking around, he seemed to be in a basement. Concrete walls, stairs leading upwards at the far end, but otherwise bare. Looking down, he blinked at his wrist, realising that they both felt equally weighted. He saw heavy metal cuffs around both of them. They weren't linked together, but his right wrist was cuffed a second time, that one fastened to a chain that, in turn, led to the wall.

He felt wrong, but it took his muddled brain a few minutes to realise why.

He couldn't feel Robert.

At all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos (over 100 now thank you!)! Please keep the comments coming, it really does help in these tough times to know people are reading and want more, even a smiley face helps, it really does. <333

“No...” Aaron mumbled to himself. “No... no...” This wasn't happening. Not again. He reached out, but couldn't feel his husband or Clyde at all. “No...”

Tears filled his eyes, and he tried to remember what had happened, how he'd ended up here.

He remembered going for a run. Getting back to the village at about half six... slowing to a jog, then a walk as he reached the top of the drive at Mill...

Then nothing. He guessed that that was when he got clobbered over the head, then.

Before he could think about it any more, he heard a door open and close at the top of the stairs, and shifted himself into a defensive position. As much as he could while chained to the wall, at least.

Footsteps echoed. Boots, then legs and finally the rest of a dark figure came into view, pausing at the bottom of the stairs when whoever it was noticed Aaron was awake.

“Who are you?” Aaron demanded. The figure started to walk towards him, and Aaron reacted on instinct. Calling his telekinetic power to himself, he pushed it towards the figure, intending on throwing them against the wall. He pushed out, expecting the figure to go flying through the air.

But ended up doubled over himself, as excruciating pain radiated out from his wrists, to encompass his entire body. His vision went white, then grey as he let go of his power and the pain eased. As it finally subsided, he raised his head shakily, seeing that the figure was now crouched down in front of him.

“What... did... you... do to me?” He asked, panting for breath.

Leon smirked.

*

Robert stood in the middle of the driveway, looking at his surroundings but not really taking any of it in.

Blue flashing lights lit up Mill Cottage, the trees and bushes surrounding it, and half of the rest of the village.

Police officers were everywhere. Forensic technicians examining where Chas had found the blood, more searching the area around it. Police officers knocking on doors, no matter that it was just after seven on a Saturday morning.

He stared at where the blood had been found, imagining all the possibilities. Aaron had been so close... he rubbed a hand down his face. Clyde leaned into his leg, and he stroked the dog's head, both of them needing the comfort.

At least he could still feel Clyde. The lack of his husband's presence in his mind was tearing him in two, but Clyde could keep him grounded. Aaron... had neither of them.

And that didn't bear thinking about.

He couldn't help it though; he'd seen first hand how Aaron had gotten when the connection between him and Clyde had been broken years prior, after the helicopter crash. Aaron had been all but inconsolable until they'd been reunited, and he'd had Robert there with him at the time. Robert couldn't bear the thought of Aaron going through that again, but this time on his own.

Tears pricked his eyes, and he rubbed them away angrily.

He needed to focus.

He had to focus.

He needed to find Aaron.

He'd explained to the police officers that had answered the 999 call about his and Aaron's bond, about Clyde, and how he'd felt Aaron getting hit over the head, and what had happened since. He'd been worried that they wouldn't believe him, but they had, making it a high priority call and getting immediate backup.

Hence the circus of various marked and unmarked police cars, and a police van that now lined Main Street, Emmerdale.

Clyde wandered off, sniffing the ground. Finding himself suddenly alone, Robert wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his hands up and down them. He wasn't sure if he was trying to warm himself up or calm himself down.

He shivered in his thin shirt.

Chas appeared at his side, and he jumped. “Here,” she said, holding a coat out. He slipped his arms in and she helped him put it on, like a mother would. “You're freezing,” she said, feeling his cheek with the back of her hand. “At least you've got both shoes on now,” she commented, looking down at his feet.

He looked down too, seeing that yes, he did. He didn't remember doing that, and shrugged in response. She moved closer to him, pulling him into a hug. “They'll find him,” she said. “Look at them all,” she said, pointing. “They'll find him.”

“What if they don't?” Robert said thickly. “I need him Chas... what if they don't find him?”

“Oh love,” she said, pulling him closer. He buried his head into her neck, her voice soft next to his ear as she spoke again. “Paddy's inside, he's ringing round, getting every Dingle out of bed and we're going to get a search party together, alright? We'll find him. We will.”

Robert nodded into her neck, letting himself cling onto hope. A flurry of barks sounded, and he looked up, seeing police officers running down towards the river crossing. He looked at Chas for a split second, before they ran together, following the police down to where Clyde stood, barking his head off.

He was momentarily amazed that the police were paying so much attention to a german shepherd, but he guessed that they'd been briefed on who, and what Clyde was to Aaron.

Catching up with the crowd, he saw what Clyde had found.

Tyre tracks in the mud. Fresh ones.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments! Always appreciated, please keep them coming <333

Leon had stared at him in silence for a few minutes before standing up and leaving without uttering a word.

Aaron had watched the bottom of the stairs for a while before turning his attention to the weighty cuffs around his wrists. The pain had began there when he tried to use his power, so he had to assume they were preventing him somehow, but he'd never heard of anything that could do that.

A thought which frightened him.

There was no visible way to unlock them, no hinge, no place to put a key. Just smooth, solid metal, with strange indents in places. Aaron then tried pulling on the regular handcuff, trying to get that off, then when that didn't work, the chain loose from the wall, but that was concreted in place.

He was stuck.

Sighing in frustration, he leaned his head back against the cold wall, reaching out fruitlessly for Robert.

Still nothing. Tears stung his eyes.

He was on his own.

The stairs lit up briefly as the door at the top opened, then closed again. Leon stomped back down them, coming into view. He was holding something behind his back as he stopped a few feet away.

“Why am I here?” Aaron asked. Leon stared at him, tilting his head slightly. “Leon, why?”

“You disgust me,” Leon said eventually.

Aaron frowned, confused. “What?” He said.

“I said... you disgust me.” Leon repeated, slowly. “You... crawling all over Robert, kissing him, touching him, having sex with him...” He shuddered.

“Is all this... is all this because I'm gay?” Aaron asked, incredulous.

Leon was taken aback. “Why would I care about that?” He said, his confused expression seemingly genuine.

“What do you mean then?” Aaron asked. The bloke was clearly not right in the head, that was becoming obvious.

“I mean, things like you,” he said, pointing at Aaron. “Powers. Abilities. Whatever you want to call it. You shouldn't mix with humans, shouldn't touch them.”

“I am human!” Aaron shouted.

“YOU'RE NOT!” Leon screamed in Aaron's face. “You're a thing. Things like you should be kept on a leash.”

Aaron looked at the chain, swallowing hard. Feeling panic rise up inside him, he spoke again. “So what... you're just going to keep me here?” He asked. “You think Robert won't look for me? Think he won't notice that I've just vanished?”

“He'll get over it. Away from you, he'll realise that you had a hold over him, he'll move on.” Leon said it with such conviction, Aaron almost believed it himself.

No. Robert wouldn't. Never. Aaron repeated it in his mind, making sure he couldn't forget that.

“He wouldn't,” Aaron found himself saying out loud.

“He will. You've... charmed him. Twisted him into this, that's what things like you do. He'll get over it, come to his senses.” Leon produced a syringe from behind his back, grabbing Aaron's arm before he could react and pinning it to the wall, holding Aaron in such a way he couldn't fight him off.

“What are you giving me?” Aaron demanded, struggling.

“Need to make sure the bond with that dog of yours stays broken,” Leon said, jamming the syringe into Aaron's arm and releasing the contents. “Can't have you communicating now, can I?”

Aaron felt both desperation and relief at the same time. Desperation to get his bond back with his husband and Clyde, but relief that Leon clearly didn't know that Robert also had powers, that he and Aaron were bonded too.

Aaron just had to keep it that way. Keep Robert safe.

“Just let me go,” he tried. “Please. This isn't going to end well for you, just let me go, I won't say anything.”

“No...” Leon said, letting Aaron's arm drop. “No, you won't.”

Aaron's blood ran cold at the insinuation. “What do you mean?” He asked, warily.

Leon whacked him across the face. Unprepared, Aaron crashed sideways to the floor.

“Things like you need to learn to be quiet.”

Aaron opened his mouth to speak. The words turned into a scream as electricity coursed through him.

Leon held the cattle prod in place for several seconds before letting it drop, leaving Aaron gasping for breath on the floor.

*

Robert paced the living room at Mill. Liv and Sandra watched from the sofa, Sandra's arm laid carefully around Liv's shoulders, Liv stroking Clyde's fur. Diane was in the kitchen with Vic, making cup after cup after cup of tea. Adam and Paddy were on their phones, rounding up as many family members and villagers as they could for the search. Chas sat in the armchair, her arms wrapped around herself.

They'd been told to wait inside while the police finished checking the immediate area, but Robert was getting more and more agitated by the minute.

Finally, finally a police officer came into the room. A female sergeant, she'd mentioned her name but Robert had forgotten it. “Mr. Sugden-Dingle?” She said.

Robert paused in his tracks. “Have you found something?”

“Nothing concrete,” she said. “Forensics will be examining all of the evidence as a priority. Right now, we're going to conduct an organised search. I know you have family members, and a number of villagers have told us they'd like to help so what I need is for all volunteers to report to me, then I can organise you all into groups, and that way we can maximise the search area.”

Robert nodded. “We'll tell them,” Chas spoke for him. “We've got family coming down from outside the village.”

“Right,” the sergeant said. “I'll be holding a meeting in half an hour, if it's possible to get everyone outside by then?” Chas nodded, and the sergeant turned back to Robert. “Robert, I know we spoke about this earlier, but if you do feel anything from your bond with Aaron...”

“I'll let you know,” Robert said. “Trust me, there's nothing I want more right now.”

“I understand,” the officer smiled at him kindly, before turning to leave.

Robert watched her go, closing the door behind her, before turning around to a sea of shocked faces.

“Bond?” Victoria asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments! Sorry this one is so short, had a massive fight with this chapter and feeling a bit meh about the whole fic for some reason today, sorry. :/

Robert swore silently. This was not the way he'd wanted people to find out. It wasn't that him and Aaron had decided to keep it a secret, as such. More... they hadn't seen why anyone else needed to know at first, then as time had passed, with the exception of Chas and Paddy finding out after Robert had had his car accident... they just hadn't bothered telling anyone else. Robert had always imagined that if they did, then it would be a choice they made as a couple.

Not like this.

“Bond?” Victoria asked again. “What did she mean?” She approached Robert, standing in front of him. “She said, if you feel anything. Robert?” She demanded. “What did she mean?”

Robert ran a hand down his face, closing his eyes and tipping his head back with a heavy sigh. Looking back at Victoria, at everyone else in the room, he winced. “This isn't how we wanted you to find out.” He said, eventually.

“You've tied yourself to him, haven't you?” She said bluntly. Robert nodded, and she shook her head. “Why? Why would you do something like that?”

“I love him.” Robert replied.

“Did he talk you into this? Did he make you?”

“No!” Robert snapped. “It was my choice, my decision. I bound myself to him, to Clyde, of my own free will so don't you DARE accuse him of making me!” Robert yelled at her, making her flinch. He didn't regret it, couldn't, not after what she'd just accused Aaron of.

“But-”

“But nothing!” Robert cut her off. “I know you've never liked him, you've only been civil with him the last few years to keep the peace, but he's MY husband, and I won't hear anything bad said about him!”

“He has abilities Robert and you don't!” She cried. “Can't you see how that looks?”

Robert didn't know what made him do it, not really. Later, he guessed he just wanted to shut her up. A mug from the table, an empty one, suddenly flew across the room, straight into his outstretched hand. “Not the only one,” he said, staring her in the face.

For the first time in her life, Victoria Barton was speechless. Her mouth opened and closed, not unlike a goldfish, as Robert lowered his hand to his side, still clutching the mug. It proved too much for her to cope with, pushing past him and heading for the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Robert sighed, turning to the rest of them. “Anyone else want to have a go?” He said, shrugging.

“Why didn't you tell us?” Diane asked. 

Robert couldn't tell if she was angry or not, so he shrugged. “Wasn't really anyone else's business,” he offered. “Chas and Paddy know, but that wasn't planned, Aaron told them when I crashed the car, he was upset and he had to get them to understand how he knew I'd crashed.”

She nodded, calmer than Robert had expected, given the circumstances. “And the rest?” She said, nodding at the mug in his hand. “You having abilities?”

“I've always had them,” he said, not wanting to get into the ins and outs of it at that moment. “It's complicated,” he said instead. “I didn't know until I met Aaron.”

Diane walked over to him, touching his arm gently. “I'll go and talk to Victoria,” she said. “See if I can calm her down. I won't be long. Hopefully she'll come back with me, but if not...” she trailed off, pulling a face before leaving, closing the door much more quietly than his sister had.

Liv got up from the sofa, pulling Robert into a much needed hug. He leaned into her smaller frame, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on top of her head.

The hug, however welcome, was short-lived, Liv pulling away quickly with a shocked expression on her face.

“What?” Robert asked, confused.

“Shit,” Liv swore, waving a hand at Sandra as she started to tell Liv off for her language. “I got a reading from you.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments! Thanks to them, I'm feeling a bit better about this fic today so thank you so much, honestly. <333 Let me know what you think of this chapter, not 100% happy with it but hopefully it's not too awful.

The mug Robert was holding fell to the floor, shattering. Robert took in a shuddering breath, biting his lip hard. “I need some air,” he blurted, turning tail and diving for the door. It slammed shut behind him, so hard it didn't close properly, bouncing straight back out of the doorframe to swing freely.

Liv dropped her hands to her sides, tears in her eyes as she turned to face everyone else. They were all looking at her with varying degrees of confusion, so she felt she had to explain. “My telepathy doesn't normally work on either of them,” she said. “We always assumed that it was because of their bond, the psychic link between their minds would confuse my power.”

“But you just got a read...” Adam said, pointing out the obvious.

“Yep.” Liv replied, popping the 'p'.

The gravity of what that meant wasn't lost on any of the rooms occupants. “You seem to be taking this well,” Adam said to Sandra and Liv. “Robert having powers and that.”

“We already knew,” Sandra said. “Well, we knew that Robert had abilities. Their bond wasn't too much of a leap from there, him and Aaron are incredibly close, but it wasn't our place to ask them.”

Robert came back in then, wiping his eyes. “Sorry,” he said thickly. Chas stood up, at Robert's side within seconds with her arms wrapped around him. He gripped her back tightly for a few seconds before Chas stepped back.

“What does it mean, do you think?” She asked. “Liv being able to read you?”

“That the bond is fucked?” Robert said. “Sorry,” he apologised with a sigh. “I don't know. It shouldn't be possible... this shouldn't have happened, I don't know why it has.” He wiped his eyes again, Clyde trotting over to sit at his feet. Crouching down, he hugged the dog. “I just need Aaron here, with me, right now.” Robert stated. “I just need to know he's alright.”

The door opened for the umpteenth time that morning, Diane entering the room that time, closely followed by Victoria. Diane looked hopeful, Victoria was still scowling, clearly not wanting to be there.

“Robert, pet?” Diane asked, concerned when she saw Robert sitting on the floor. “What's happened?”

Robert shook his head as he stood up, stopping anyone else from saying anything. “Nothing,” he said. “Did the police say anything when you passed them?” He asked.

“They were all huddled together,” Diane reported. “Didn't say anything to me.”

Robert groaned in frustration, turning his attention to Vic. “You calmed down?” He asked her.

She stared at him. “I just don't understand why you would let Aaron do that to you.” She said, harshly.

Robert shook his head. “He didn't DO anything!” He snapped. “I've already told you Vic, it was MY choice. If anything, I pushed him!” The look on her face said she didn't believe that, and Robert saw red. “This is exactly why I didn't tell you!” He found himself shouting at her. “You're blaming Aaron for everything! I'm a grown man Vic, I can make my own choices, it was done three years ago and you know what? I couldn't care less what you think!” He paused for breath. “All I care about is finding Aaron, and bringing him home, where he belongs.” She opened her mouth to reply, but he raised a hand to stop her. “So you can either help, or you can go home, because I don't have time to argue with you.”

“I... I need time to think about this,” Vic said, eventually, before nodding her head and leaving.

Robert threw his hands up in the air, scoffing. “Seriously?” He said. “My husband is missing, hurt and god knows where and she 'needs to think'?”

“She'll come around,” Diane said, ever the peacemaker. “Maybe if it hadn't been such a shock...?”

Robert seethed. “It wasn't any of your business!” He snapped. “You know what Diane, if you're going to start on me too then just go.” He waved in the general direction of the door.

“I'm not, pet,” she said softly, putting her hand on his arm and squeezing gently. “I'm sorry, you must be worried sick, more so if you're used to, feeling him, is that right? Up here?” She asked, pointing at her head. Robert nodded and she looked at him sadly. “I can't even begin to imagine how that feels,” she said. “I'm going to make us all some more tea,” she decided, as if that was going to solve it. It seemed to help her though, as she bustled off towards the kitchen and the kettle.

“I don't get it,” Adam said. “This bond thing. So you can like... feel each other?” He asked. “All the time?”

Robert nodded. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “Only right now I can't. It feels like there's a great big hole been ripped straight through me and it hurts. It really, really hurts.” He looked at Adam. “I just want him back. I need him back.”

Adam nodded, seemingly about to say something else when the door opened yet again, Cain sticking his head around it, not coming in. “The family's here,” he said. “Me, Moira, Marlon. Zak and Debbie, Belle and Sam are all here. Lydia and Lisa are coming too, they're just making some food then they'll be down.”

Robert nodded. “Come on,” he said. “Let's go find Aaron.”

*

Aaron curled up on the floor, shivering. He pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs, his side aching where the cattle prod had been used repeatedly as he'd begged the other man to stop.

Leon had finally, finally left him alone, when Aaron had stopped talking.

Aaron knew the respite wouldn't last.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your kind words, they mean so much. <333 I'm not really sure about this chapter either if I'm honest, I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm not normally this unsure about my fic writing choices but I'm second guessing everything with this fic. -shakes head- Let me know what you think, hopefully it's not as bad as I'm thinking.
> 
> Also, this (currently) has more comments than kudos, which is amusing me. :P

Aaron curled up tighter. He was so cold; the basement was freezing. He hadn’t eaten since yesterday either, which wasn’t helping.

He heard the door open and close, pushing himself into a sitting position by the time Leon got to the bottom of the stairs. He had something in each hand. The cattle prod in one, but Aaron couldn’t tell what was in his other hand.

Aaron watched warily as Leon approached him. “Here,” the other man said, throwing a sandwich at him. It was sealed; in one of those triangular plastic containers, from a supermarket.

Aaron opened his mouth to speak, and Leon raised the cattle prod. Aaron flinched despite himself, closing his mouth.

Leon smirked, turning and walking away.

*

The first day of searching had come to nothing. The second, third and fourth had proven equally fruitless. Soon, it was a week since Aaron had disappeared, and Robert wasn't coping.

Liv came over to the Mill with Chas in tow, to find Robert crammed on the sofa with Clyde, one arm lying across the dog, fast asleep. The house was a tip; dirty plates and mugs everywhere, post lying on the mat unopened, takeaway boxes littering the place, dirty clothes...

Chas sighed. “Come on,” she whispered to Liv. “See if we can tidy up without waking him.”

Clyde watched them both as they moved around the room swiftly, not moving from his spot as Robert's body pillow. They weren't able to be completely silent, but everyone had noticed how tired Robert had been getting over the last week, and the blond slept through it all, clearly exhausted.

“What did you see?” Chas asked Liv, once the house was looking tidier. She bent over, picking up the bag of dirty clothes to take back to Smithy for washing, while Liv picked up the bulging bin bags full of rubbish. “When you read his mind?” She elaborated.

Liv looked over at Robert, still sound asleep on the sofa. “Emptiness,” she said sadly. “Desolation... pain. It was horrible.”

Chas sighed. “Come on,” she said to the young girl. “I'll go and get an update from the coppers.”

“Aren't you going to wake him up?” Liv asked.

Chas shook her head. “Not unless they've got some news,” she replied. “He needs the sleep, Aaron wouldn't want him running himself into the ground.”

Liv nodded, and they left quietly.

*

Aaron rubbed at his feet, trying to get some warmth into them. Leon had taken his shoes days ago, after Aaron had kicked out at him, catching him in the leg. He’d hurt the other man, he was happy to note, but that had come with consequences.

His side ached where the cattle prod had been pressed for a significant length of time as punishment, and he’d had his shoes taken away.

He’d tried to ask what Leon was planning on doing with him, how long he was planning on keeping him here, what the point of all of this was, but each and every time he’d opened his mouth, tried to speak…

The cattle prod didn’t hurt any less the more times it was used, that was for sure.

Still. Nothing hurt as much as the loss of his bond to Robert and Clyde. That pain eclipsed everything else, and nothing Leon could do would ever match it.

He just wanted Robert back. To feel his husband in his head again. Against his body. To see his face.

Tears fell from his eyes as he pulled his legs up, resting his chin on his knees.

*

It was two and a half weeks since his world had fallen apart. Robert stood in the gazebo beside the village hall, where they'd had their wedding three years prior. Clyde, ever present these days, sat at his feet, a silent guardian warning anyone who might approach to back off.

Robert knew that they all wanted to talk to him. Chas, Liv, Sandra, Diane... everyone was worried about him.

Apart from Victoria, who he hadn't spoken to since the day Aaron had disappeared, but he couldn't bring himself to care about that.

The emptiness he'd felt inside him, since the moment the bond had shattered was still there. It hadn't eased, hadn't wavered.

If he didn't find Aaron, he knew he'd feel it for the rest of his life.

Clyde helped, the dog's presence in his mind soothing, but it only made Robert realise that while he had that, Aaron didn't.

Where ever his husband was, whatever he was feeling... it had to be ten times worse than what Robert himself was experiencing.

The thought was unbearable, and he'd found himself pulling away from his family and friends, isolating himself too, he couldn't help it. Some part of him wanted to feel what Aaron was feeling. As much as he could, anyway.

Sitting down on the steps up into the gazebo, Robert sighed, staring into the distance.

*

He didn’t know how much time had passed. It had to be weeks now, surely.

His whole body was aching. He was weak, tired. Leon barely gave him enough food to keep him going; a packet of sandwiches once a day was all he got. He’d lost weight, quite a bit of it, he knew.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d said anything either; the mere sight of the cattle prod was enough to shut him up.

Somewhere, deep down in his brain he knew that giving in was a very bad idea, but the other part, the part that didn’t want to hurt anymore, had long since given in to the crazed man’s demands.

He spent his time instead focusing on Robert. Remembering his face… his body… his voice… whispering in Aaron’s ear, or in his mind, back when they’d been able to do that.

Before Leon had destroyed it. Aaron’s arm was scarred now, repeated injections leaving their mark.

The absence of their bond ached, and Aaron worried for Robert. Was the older man experiencing the same as he was? Probably. It made Aaron enraged, hatred at Leon bubbling up inside of him for what he was being put through. 

For what Robert was being put through too.

Aaron sat for long hours, sometimes imagining what he would love to do to Leon if he was strong enough. The rest of the time he sat chanting in his mind, telling himself that Robert wouldn’t give up on him, would keep looking for him no matter how much Leon tried to tell him otherwise.

He couldn’t help but feel the hope fading away, the longer it took.

*

Three weeks had gone by. The police were winding the search down; Robert could tell. He'd confronted them about it, and they'd denied it but he knew. Fewer and fewer police officers had been coming to the village, the updates that he'd been getting hourly when Aaron had first disappeared were now once a day. He'd had to ask for it that morning too, they hadn't even bothered knocking on the door to tell him themselves.

He'd lost it with them at that, screaming in their faces that they needed to find his husband, and how dare they give up on Aaron.

Cain, of all people was the only reason he hadn't found himself getting into trouble, the older man smoothing it over with the unfortunate police officer, making sure the man knew that Robert was 'having a tough time of it' and to 'cut him some slack'.

That was an understatement if ever he'd heard one.

He was sitting on the sofa at Mill, Clyde at his feet as ever. Cain, Chas, Paddy and Diane stood in front of him. Their lips were moving; they were telling him off or something, he wasn't sure.

Their words were muddled, the sounds getting through to his brain but he couldn't work out what they were saying.

The emptiness in his chest gnawed away at him.

He leaned forward, rested his chin on his knees, and cried.

*

Like always, the flicker of hope, the chance, came when Aaron had all but given up. As weeks had gone by, the hope he’d had had slowly faded.

It wasn’t that he thought Robert had given up on him; he’d told himself enough times during his captivity that the older man would never do that.

He just had to accept that Robert had probably tried his utmost, and couldn’t find him. Their bond damaged as it was, possibly beyond repair by now… Robert hadn’t stood any real chance of finding him. Aaron had had to accept that fact.

He hated it, it devastated him but he had to accept it.

He wasn’t getting out of here.

He hit the concrete hard, suppressing a yelp of pain as he did.

Any noise was forbidden, after all.

Leon had had him up for his daily ‘exercise’, otherwise known as a trip to the far end of the basement to use a bucket, then back again, the cattle prod raised the whole time in warning.

He shuffled himself into his usual position, sitting with his legs up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, chin on his knees as he listened to the clanking of the chain as Leon fastened it back onto the handcuffs, the other end fastened to the wall.

Finished, Leon turned and left, never once uttering a word to Aaron.

Silence was on both sides these days.

Stretching his legs out in front of him as they cramped up, Aaron pulled on the chain instinctively, a force of habit he’d picked up, wanting to, needing to test it, to see if he was still fastened up.

Pulling on it, he was shocked to see it was loose. Leon hadn’t done up the padlock properly, and as Aaron watched, the lock fell to the floor, the now free chain snaking through the cuffs, piling into a puddle of metal on the floor.

He was free.

He was ashamed at how long it took him to realise that he could leave. He sat looking at the free chain for far longer than he should have before he got up, limping on sore feet to where there was a small window, high in the wall.

Normally he didn’t think he’d fit, but he had lost weight.

Reaching up, he pushed it, hoping it wouldn’t be locked.

It wasn’t. It opened easily under his hands, He gripped with both hands onto the sill and heaved himself up, adrenaline kicking in and lending him the strength he needed to escape.

It was a tight fit, but he managed to squeeze through the frame, soon finding himself outside.

Walking a short distance from the house, he shivered in the cold air and glanced around quickly.

It was almost pitch black, the light of the moon making visible trees, trees and more trees, as far as the eye could see beyond the house behind him.

He heard a shout from his right. Sparing a glance, he saw Leon at one of the windows, next to what he assumed was the front door.

Knowing he had to move, and move now, he took off into the darkness, running into the trees as fast as his legs could carry him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your lovely comments! They make me smile <333 I feel better about this chapter. I think... Let me know what you think! :D
> 
> If some parts of this chapter may seem familiar, that’s because they are. The flash forward sections from previous chapters are in here again, but with modifications (quite a few haha). :)

**November 2018 – Four Weeks Since Aaron's Disappearance**

Aaron was running.

Through the trees, ducking under branches as they loomed in the darkness, twisting and turning, jumping over gnarled roots where they rose from the earth.

He reached out with his mind for Robert, for Clyde. Hoping that now he was outside, he might be able to feel them.

Nothing.

He still couldn't feel either of them. It was like they weren't there at all, not even a trace of their presence in his mind, like it had been for however long Leon had held him prisoner.

Tears stung his eyes as he ran on in a blind panic, the thick heavy cuffs around both of his wrists causing him pain as his power flared. He tried to keep it under control but his panic, his fear was making that harder.

He was weak, exhausted, bloodied and bruised but he didn't dare stop.

He had to get away.

He heard Leon crashing through the trees behind him, running, same as he was.

Chasing him.

Getting closer.

He changed direction, hoping beyond hope it would throw the other man off his scent.

The footsteps seemed to fade, and he took a chance, slowing down then crouching beside a tree, to rest, just for a moment.

His breath misted the air in front of him. He shivered in the cold air, his short sleeved t-shirt and jeans doing nothing to fend off the cold. His bare feet were cut to shreds, and he peered at them, wincing in pain.

A branch snapped.

Close.

Too close.

Panicking, he bolted, sprinting through the trees once more, pain forgotten.

His foot caught on an unseen tree root and he tumbled through the air.

Hit his head, wound up crumpled on the ground.

Unconscious.

*

Robert startled awake. Wincing in pain as he sat up on the sofa, having been unable to sleep in his and Aaron's bed since his husband had disappeared, he blinked in the darkness.

Something had woken him, but he didn't know what.

Checking the time, he sighed, lying back down again.

*

It was light when Aaron woke. The sun rising through the trees, red orange light colouring the leaf strewn ground, the frosty ground glistening.

He pushed himself into a sitting position, touching his head carefully, wincing as he felt the cut. Looked at his fingers, stained red with blood. His head was pounding. His whole body ached. Fighting through the pain, he peered at his surroundings.

Trees, trees and more trees. Same as last night then. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Having another look around, he realised that he couldn’t see Leon anywhere. Relieved at that, he used the nearest tree to haul himself to his feet.

Dizziness overwhelmed him, and he found himself gripping the trunk of the tree for dear life, steadying himself as he got his bearings and the dizziness eased.

He listened out, but heard nothing.

Shivering in far too little clothing for the weather, wishing he still had his shoes, he forced himself to start walking.

Slowly, one foot in front of the other through the trees, limping step by painful step.

*

Something woke Robert up at dawn. Sighing, he gave up on trying to get any more sleep, getting up and tidying up the house instead. He got dressed, then fed Clyde and himself, sitting on the floor next to the dog, wanting the comfort of the german shepherd's presence for some reason.

Finishing his breakfast, he stood up, grabbing both his and Clyde's plates and shoving them in the sink to deal with later.

“Come on boy,” he said to Clyde. “Let's go outside, see if the police have anything new today, eh?”

Clyde huffed at him, following him out of the door.

*

Aaron didn't know how long he had walked for; it seemed to both take him an age to make it just a few feet through the forest he'd found himself in, and no time at all to travel so far that his surroundings became unrecognisable. He hadn't seen nor heard Leon again, which he was glad of. He was in so much pain, and so tired that even if he had seen the other man, he didn't think he'd have the energy to escape him a second time.

He limped onward, each footstep sending stabbing pains through his feet and lower legs.

Stopping in his tracks, he was overcome with a coughing fit, one arm wrapping around his ribs while the other hand reached out blindly for the nearest tree to stop himself from falling to the ground. Gasping for breath, he wrapped both arms around his middle, trying to keep warm as he began to move again, tripping up as he caught his foot on a tree root, grabbing onto another tree to balance himself for the second time in as many minutes.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, dirt and leaf covered ground turned to tarmac.

He'd reached the road. Finally.

Shivering, he looked left, then right.

No sign of anyone. Typical.

Whimpering in pain and frustration, he picked a direction, clutching himself tighter as he stumbled on.

*

Chas was outside the pub when Robert wandered up the road from Mill. “Robert?” She called over to him, and he stopped, turning then crossing the road to meet her. “How are you doing?” She asked when he joined her.

He shrugged. “How do you think?” He said bluntly. “He's been gone for four weeks, Chas. Four weeks without him.”

“I know,” she said. “You aren't the only one missing him you know.” She added, snapping.

“I know,” Robert said. “Sorry.”

“You had a meltdown last week,” Chas pointed out. “Sobbing uncontrollably on the sofa. Took me and Diane long enough to calm you down, I thought you were never going to stop crying.” Her eyes softened. Robert knew she was only concerned for him, but that was the problem.

“I'm fine,” Robert told her. He wasn't. He really wasn't. He didn't care about himself, not any more. But after last week, after losing it at that police officer... he'd realised that he had to at least look like he was fine. Had to try and hold it together, keep up the facade.

Even though he was shattered inside.

“Where's Clyde?” Chas asked, changing the subject. Robert knew she didn't believe him when he told her he was fine, but he appreciated her leaving it. For now at least.

“Off in the woods,” Robert told her. “Looking to see if he can find anything.” The dog had done the same thing every day since Aaron had vanished. He never found anything. Robert knew it was pointless; if Aaron was so close by they'd have found him by now. “I'm going to go see what he's doing,” he said. “See you later,” he said, turning around and walking away.

“See you,” Chas spoke to his retreating back, sadness in her voice.

*

Frosted grass crunched under Aaron's feet as he walked. The road he was walking beside was busier than the others; cars driving past him at almost regular intervals. He looked up at each one hopefully, but none of them stopped. Why would they, he thought to himself. Strange bloke walking alongside the road, not dressed for the weather, bloodied and can't even walk in a straight line?

They likely all thought he was either homeless, or drunk. Possibly both.

He stumbled on, veering wildly into a hedge for a brief moment as he lost his balance, before correcting himself, forcing his feet to keep walking.

He could only hope that he was going in the right direction.

*

The second time Chas saw Robert that day, he was seething with anger and rage, storming down the road. “Whoa, whoa!” She shouted, running over to him. She stood in front of him, arms outstretched, stopping him in his tracks. “What's happened?” She asked.

He was breathing hard, eyes red with tears, some tracking down his face. “They're giving up!” He shouted.

“What do you mean?” She asked frantically, fear gripping her. He couldn't mean what she thought he did... surely?

“The police!” He shouted. “They're scaling the operation to find Aaron back. I just spoke to them, they haven't got any new leads so they're giving up.”

“I'm sure that's not true,” Chas said, hopefully. “Maybe you heard it wrong?”

“Nope,” Robert said, wiping his face to get rid of the tears. “They're giving up, the rest of the village isn't helping as much anymore now either... what's the point?”

“You aren't giving up too, are you?” Chas found that difficult to believe.

“NO!” Robert snapped at her. “Never. I'll NEVER give up on him.” He sighed heavily. “But it's just me, Diane, you, Paddy and a load of Dingles now. The less of us there are looking for him, the longer it's going to take and...” He trailed off, sniffing. “I don't know how much longer he has, Chas.”

Her heart breaking, she pulled Robert into a hug.

*

The roads were getting narrower; fewer and fewer cars passed him the longer Aaron walked.

His feet ached. The sun had risen high in the sky and was sinking again as the afternoon wore on. It wasn't dark, not yet but he knew he didn't have long. He'd been walking all day, surely he couldn't be far away...

Unless he'd made a wrong turning and he'd been going in the other direction. Which would be both typical, and probably the death of him at this point.

He paused for a moment with a sigh, that quickly became yet another coughing fit. Standing still while he caught his breath, he looked at his surroundings.

It seemed familiar, it looked like one of the roads near to the village, but he didn't know if it was real, or some vague hope mixed with sheer exhaustion making him think he was going to the right place.

Trying to be realistic, trying not to get his hopes too high, he stumbled on.

It didn't take long before he realised that yes, the surroundings were familiar, and no... he wasn't hallucinating.

He stared at the white sign for an age; the black lettering forming that familiar word making him sigh with relief as he read it.

He was so close.

He was so close.

He forced himself to keep going. He couldn't fail now. Not this close.

Stumbling the hundred or so feet that lay between the sign and the top of the street, he stood in the middle of the road, looking down it.

Saw him.

Standing there, blond hair glowing in the afternoon sunlight.

Watched as his husband turned.

Laid eyes on him.

Their gazes met. The two hundred feet between them feeling like inches and miles at the same time.

His knees buckled as Robert broke into a run towards him.

*

Chas held him against her for long minutes, he breathed into her shoulder, burying his head against her neck.

Eventually, he stepped back. “Sorry,” he said. “I just...”

“I know,” she said. “Believe me, I'll be having words with the police myself. I'm going to phone them now, speak to the detective in charge of the case.”

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, looking down at it, tapping away at the screen. Robert shifted from foot to foot, idly thinking that he'd have to go and find Clyde. The dog was at home, Robert having told him to take a break for a bit, promising that they'd go and put some missing posters up in town that afternoon.

Something, he didn't know what, made the back of his neck prickle. Turning around, his eyes widened at what he saw.

He broke into a run.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your lovely comments, please keep letting me know what you think. :)
> 
> Short chapter today, sorry about that.

Robert reached Aaron just before the younger man collapsed completely, catching his husband in his arms and holding him upright.

He'd expected their bond to explode back into existence when they touched, but it didn’t. He had his husband in his arms, could feel his physical presence, but mentally… still nothing. The thought send ice through his veins, but he had more pressing concerns.

Aaron shook in his arms; covered in blood, clearly badly injured and shivering from the cold. Robert wrapped his arms around his husband as tightly as he dared, tucking Aaron under his chin.

Chas caught up with him, crying out in shock when she saw the state Aaron was in. “Get a blanket!” He yelled at her. “He’s freezing!”

A blanket was produced from somewhere, he didn’t know where. Didn’t care where either, as he wrapped it around Aaron’s form, skinnier than he had been the last time Robert had seen him, a month prior. “We need to get him inside,” Robert said to no-one, anyone as he lifted Aaron into his arms. Light, too light as he carried him into the nearest house, which happened to be Smithy Cottage.

Robert sat down on the sofa, Aaron in his lap. The blanket had somehow ended up wrapped around them both, a cocoon around them, between them and the world. Aaron's arms wound around Robert's waist, the younger man still shaking against him. “Aaron?” Robert said, tilting his head, trying to see Aaron's face. “Talk to me?”

Aaron glanced up at Robert briefly before burying his head back against his husband's chest. He didn't speak.

Robert looked at Chas, crouched in front of the sofa. The worry in her eyes mirrored his own. “Call an ambulance,” Robert said. “Tell them to hurry.”

*

The ambulance ride was a blur; Aaron shaking in his arms, clinging onto him, both of them sat on the stretcher in the back of the ambulance. The paramedic had tried to get Aaron into a better position at least so the younger man could be examined, but Aaron was having none of it. The only thing the paramedic had been able to do was attach a monitor to Aaron's finger, showing a fast heartbeat.

Their arrival at hospital wasn't much better. Firstly an unfortunate nurse had tried to pull Aaron away and been kicked in the nether regions as a result. Robert had winced in sympathy, while hoping it wouldn't cause more problems, such as them wanting to restrain Aaron for instance. There were cuffs on his husband's wrists already, and Robert didn't know what injuries were hidden under Aaron's clothes.

“We need to examine him,” the doctor was insisting. Aaron's response to that was a high pitched whine, before clinging to Robert ever tighter.

“Aaron?” Robert tried. “Listen to me. I know you don't want to let go of me. I don't want to let you go either, alright?” Aaron raised his head, meeting Robert's gaze for the first time since they laid eyes on each other back in the village. “But you're hurt, okay? You need to let the doctor have a look at you.” Aaron's expression turned wary. “Listen,” Robert said calmly. “I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here, you can hold onto me, alright? But you need to let the doctor have a look at you, okay? For me?”

Aaron watched him for what seemed like forever, but was likely only a few seconds, before he nodded once, quickly and shuffled himself around. He was still pressed against Robert from shoulder to knee, but the doctor could look at him now. Aaron pulled Robert's arm around his waist, and Robert let him, knowing he was keeping Aaron upright as much as anything else.

While the doctor was looking Aaron over, Robert wondered how long Chas and Paddy would be. The vet had turned up while they were getting into the ambulance, Robert had seen him running over from his car. Chas had been going to go and get Clyde from Mill, Robert having told the dog what was happening. He just didn't know how long they would be. He could ask Clyde, of course but he needed to keep his focus on Aaron.

Whose silence was starting to become less of a mild worry and more of a panic. The younger man still hadn't said a word, and Robert was starting to think there was a more sinister reason why.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments <3 I hope people are still interested in this.

Clyde led the charge through the hospital corridors, Chas and Paddy following at a run. He knew Aaron was here somewhere, he just needed to find him.

He'd tried asking Robert, but he was distracted by whatever state Aaron was in. Clyde didn't like the implications of that. He just wanted to see Aaron for himself. 

They'd left Paddy's car at the entrance to A&E, which was a help to Clyde; he could follow his nose, tracing Robert's scent through the hospital. He could smell Aaron faintly too, but he didn't smell right, something was wrong.

Head down, focused firmly on the task in hand, he turned left, right then left again through the corridors, Paddy and Chas's running footsteps behind him the only indication that they were keeping up.

He wasn't going to wait for them.

Finding what he believed to be the right door, he stood up on his hind legs, using his full height to put his front paws on the edge of the glass pane at the top of the door, barking loudly when he looked inside.

*

After a lot of coaxing and reassurances, Aaron had finally been fully examined and was now settled in a private room. Robert was lying on the bed with him, Aaron, in a hospital gown now with several blankets covering him, was tucked against his side, arm firmly wrapped around his waist.

Aaron's feet were bandaged heavily; it had taken a long time to get all of the dirt and grit out of the deep cuts that covered them, Aaron making whimpering noises even though the nurses were being as gentle as possible. Robert had pressed kisses to the top of Aaron's head the entire time, trying to keep him as calm as possible but it had broken his heart.

Despite the state he'd turned up in, blood all over his face and hands, he was remarkably uninjured; only the wounds on his feet, blood on his head from a wound that had clearly healed over (Robert assumed that that was from the morning he had disappeared) and another, fresh head wound nearby. The blood on his hands turned out to be just that, no injuries there. Other than that, he was simply exhausted, and a lot thinner than he used to be.

He still hadn't said a word though, and the doctors were concerned about that too, Robert could tell. He'd tried everything, but Aaron simply wouldn't, or couldn't, talk to him.

Sudden, loud barking made Robert jump. He looked at the door to see a familiar face. “Hey Aaron,” he said. “Look who it is!”

Aaron sat up, looking at the door, a smile starting to show at the corners of his mouth when he saw Clyde there. Robert was thankful when the door was opened a few seconds later, letting Clyde charge across the room and up onto the bed to lick Aaron's face. Aaron buried his head into Clyde's neck, wrapping his arms around the dog. Chas and Paddy followed him in, smiling themselves as they watched the reunion. “Liv and Sandra are on their way,” Chas told Robert. “What have the doctors said?”

Robert shrugged. “They haven't told me much,” he said. “We're waiting for them to come back.”

As if by magic, the doctor appeared at the door as soon as Robert finished speaking. “Mr Sugden-Dingle?” The man asked.

“Aaron?” Robert turned to his husband. “I'm just going to go speak to the doctor, alright?” Aaron's eyes widened. “I'll be just at the door, you'll be able to see me, and I'll come straight back, alright? Clyde will sit with you.” He hugged Aaron, pressing another kiss to the top of the younger man's head, before carefully getting up and joining Chas, Paddy and the doctor at the door.

“Okay,” the doctor started. “As you already know, Aaron has injuries to his feet which we have treated, and a head injury. We would like to do a CT scan to make sure there's no damage internally, but Aaron is too upset, so we've been unable to.”

“Wouldn't you normally sedate him, in those circumstances?” Paddy asked.

“Normally yes, we would consider that, but Aaron has marks on his left arm from repeated injections. We don't know what he's been given until we get the results back from his blood tests, so we can't risk giving him more drugs at this stage.” The doctor looked at Aaron, sitting on the bed stroking Clyde while watching the gathering at the door intently. “I don't think he has any damage to his brain,” the doctor said. “He's alert, all signs are good, he understands what we're saying...”

“But he hasn't said anything,” Robert said. “He hasn't said a word, and our bond isn't reconnecting either.”

The doctor opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a nurse appearing, and handing him a folder. He opened it, reading the contents. “Well that explains one of your questions,” the doctor said to himself. “Aaron has heavy doses of drugs in his system that, when administered to someone with abilities, prevent a bond from-”

“Again?” Robert interrupted. “We've been here before,” he elaborated. “A few years back.”

The doctor nodded. “There are reversal drugs, but with Aaron being as weak as he is, I'd feel happier just letting the drugs leave his system naturally. Shouldn't take too long, these kind of drugs don't last.” The doctor closed the folder. “Don't worry, as soon as the effects wear off you should see the bond reestablishing itself.”

Robert nodded. “I hope so,” he said, glancing back at Aaron and smiling at him reassuringly. “Why isn't he talking though?” He asked, getting back to his new main concern. The doctor's expression turned very serious, and Robert's blood ran cold. “What? What is it?” He demanded.

“When we were examining Aaron...” the doctor started. “We found some injuries to his side. Electrical burns.” He glanced over at Aaron sadly. “We believe they may have been caused by a cattle prod, and the injuries are numerous, but the newest are at least a week old.”

“You mean...” Robert said, gobsmacked.

“The police will know better, of course but we have reason to believe that your husband was tortured, and that that is the reason he isn't speaking. It's possible his captor injured him each time, until Aaron stopped trying to communicate.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments. <3 Please, keep letting me know what you think (and that you're reading) :)

Robert stared at the doctor open mouthed. “What?” He finally managed to splutter. “My husband has been tortured?” He asked in disbelief. “Is that what you said?”

The doctor nodded. “I'm sorry, but yes.” He looked down at his notes, seemingly unsure what to say after that revelation. “The police are downstairs. Considering the circumstances, they would like to speak to Aaron as soon as possible.”

“They're going to speak to him?” Robert said, shaking his head. “Well that's going to be interesting since he can't seem to, and he's not up to it, not today. Tell them to go, they can come back tomorrow.”

The doctor nodded, and turned to leave. Robert shifted his focus back to Aaron, remembering the other question he had to ask. “Hang on,” he said. The doctor, halfway out the door at that point, paused and turned back. “The cuffs on his wrists,” Robert said. “Why haven't they been removed?”

“Ah, yes,” the doctor said. “About those...”

“What now?” Robert said, getting angrier by the minute. Aaron had clearly been through so much, and now there was even more?

“We can't remove them.” The doctor said bluntly. “Not at the moment anyway. They're very old, enchanted cuffs, designed to prevent those with abilities from being able to use their powers.”

Robert ran a hand down his face. “So they what, just stop Aaron from being able to use them, nothing else?”

The doctor shook his head. “We don't know where Aaron's captor managed to get them from. This type of cuff used to be used on prisoners, but it was deemed too barbaric and they were outlawed almost fifty years ago. They were supposedly all destroyed, and it is highly illegal to be in possession of items like that.”

Robert took a slow, deep breath. “Why were they deemed barbaric?” He asked, afraid of the answer.

The doctor glanced over at Aaron, who was still sitting on the bed watching them in silence, with sadness. “Because they caused intense, and I mean incredibly intense, pain when the wearer tried to use their abilities.”

Robert couldn't take it anymore; rushing across to the bed, he pulled Aaron into his arms, holding him tightly with his cheek pressed to the top of his husband's head. “Shhh,” he said, as Aaron shook against him. “It's alright now, you're safe now I promise,” he murmured into Aaron's shaggy hair, longer than it normally was. “We're going to fix this, I promise.”

*

The following afternoon, Robert was lying in the hospital bed, Aaron lying mostly on top of him. Clyde sat at the end of the bed, guarding them both as Aaron dozed. Chas and Paddy would be visiting later; they'd hugged Aaron tightly the day before but it soon became clear the only person Aaron was interested in was Robert, clinging tightly to his husband as a replacement for their bond.

Which, despite all of the doctors assurances, still wasn't getting any stronger.

Liv would be coming in with Chas and Paddy later, Sandra had been called into work at the last minute. The police had been that morning, another pointless exercise in Robert's eyes. They had no leads, no clue where Aaron had been, no idea who had had him for the last month and as Aaron couldn't tell them anything...

Robert had had to bite his tongue more than once, that was for sure.

Aaron seemed stronger, having eaten and been kept on a drip overnight to rehydrate him, he was brighter, and the doctors were less worried about his energy levels.

A soft knock on the door disturbed Robert from his musings, and he turned his head, careful not to move too much and risk disturbing Aaron from his slumber. He raised a finger to his lips, and the doctor nodded his head in understanding, approaching the bed as quietly as he could.

“We have the tool required to cut the cuffs away from Aaron's wrists,” the doctor whispered.

“Okay,” Robert nodded. “When can you do it?”

“He's stronger today,” the doctor said. “We've discussed it as a team and we're happy that he's strong enough to cope with the cuffs being removed, but...” He trailed off.

“But?” Robert asked with a sigh. There was always a but.

“There's a risk involved,” the doctor explained. “When the cuffs are removed, Aaron will likely lose control of his power briefly, and with his power being telekinesis, that could have damaging effects. We have a specialist room to minimise damage, but that doesn't protect whoever is removing the cuffs.”

“Right,” Robert said. “So what does that mean?”

“It means that we have the means to remove the cuffs, but for health and safety reasons, we cannot allow anyone to do the procedure.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments <3 All encouragement is helpful, I'm honestly struggling with this fic at the moment but I want to finish it for you all, I really do.

Fury bubbled up from within Robert. “You WHAT?” He exclaimed, unintentionally jostling Aaron, who woke with a start, sitting up in fright. “Sorry, sorry,” Robert said, his voice softening immediately to calm his husband down. Clyde was busy showing his annoyance at the doctor by growling at the man, while Robert pulled Aaron close.

Aaron, pressed against Robert's chest, looked between his husband and the doctor with silent confusion.

“I'm sorry,” the doctor said again. “It's been discussed, and as much as we understand the implications, we cannot put any members of staff at risk while removing the cuffs.”

“So what, you're just going to leave them on him?” Robert spat. Aaron looked up at him, then down at his wrists before starting to shake. Robert rubbed his arm gently, trying to calm him down.

“I'm sorry.”

Robert scoffed. “No you aren't,” he said. Glancing down at his husband, he could see tears at the corners of Aaron's eyes that the younger man was trying to hide. “I'll do it.” He stated firmly.

“I'm sorry?” The doctor said, having stepped back, away from the bed.

“I'll do it,” Robert repeated. “Tell me how to do it, and I'll do it myself.”

“I... I erm...” 

The doctor was stumbling over his response, and Robert shook his head in annoyance. “I'm not going to just sit by while you leave him in this state!” Robert snapped. “If you lot won't take the bloody things off then I will.” He glared at the doctor. “Now go and sort it out, unless you want me to make an official complaint?” He threatened.

“No, no,” the doctor replied. “I'll have to go and discuss it with my superiors. Just... I'll be back as soon as I can,” he said, darting for the door as quickly as he could.

Robert looked down, meeting Aaron's concerned gaze. “It'll be fine,” he said to him. “I'm going to sort this, I promise.”

Aaron nodded, unconvinced, and Robert pulled him even closer, Clyde shuffling up the bed and shoving his way into the hug too.

*

It took half an hour for the doctor to come back, and Robert's patience was being seriously tested. “Finally!” He said as the door opened, the doctor coming back in.

“I'm sorry for the wait,” the doctor said. “My superiors aren't overjoyed with your idea, I must say.”

“Well I don't care,” Robert replied. “He tries to use his abilities and gets overwhelmed with pain? What happened to 'do no harm' or whatever the oath is you lot take?” He snapped, raising an eyebrow. “Our bond hasn't come back yet either, and I don't care what you say, those drugs should be out of his system by now so it's the cuffs that's stopping that too.” Robert rubbed Aaron's arm. “He wants them off, I want them off, so they're coming off.”

The doctor stood in silence for a moment. “Well...”

“You can't deny it, about the bond, about any of it so don't even try.” Robert said.

“No,” the doctor agreed. “No, you're right, I can't. Like I was saying, my superiors aren't overjoyed with your idea, but it's up to you, if you want to risk it.”

“I do,” Robert said firmly.

“Okay, then come with me,” the doctor said. “It would be best if Clyde stays here, for this.” He said, pointing at the dog.

“Clyde, stay here,” Robert said. The dog huffed, before lying down across the end of the bed.

Aaron couldn't stand on his heavily bandaged feet, so Robert lifted him into his arms, carrying him out of the room and down the corridor towards a set of double doors at the far end.

“A padded room?” He said, once they were inside. “Wasn't expecting this.”

The doctor nodded. “You'd be surprised at how often it gets used,” he said. “It's a safe room for those with power control issues, and for those who could damage themselves when coming round from anaesthetic, such as someone with a speed or movement related ability.

Robert nodded, setting Aaron down on the floor gently. He turned to the doctor, who pulled what looked like a screwdriver from his pocket.

“I know,” the doctor said, seeing Robert's look. “It's a specialist tool though, I promise.” He crouched down, Robert doing the same and gently took hold of Aaron's wrist. “You put it in here,” he said, pointing to a specific area of the cuff. “Twist it, and the cuff will pop open. They're a linked pair, so the other will unlock at the same time. Just prepare yourself for the possibility of Aaron losing control briefly.”

Robert nodded. “Alright,” he said, taking the tool from the doctors hand. The doctor left the room, closing the door behind him, and they were alone. 

Robert placed the tool where he'd been shown, and met Aaron's gaze. “Ready?” He asked. Aaron nodded, and Robert turned the tool in his hand, twisting it.

The cuffs opened in unison, falling to the ground, away from Aaron's wrists.

Aaron's power flared, a pushing sensation forcing it's way through the room. Robert sensed it pushing through him, but it didn't move him, or affect him at all. He shook his head to clear it...

As his and Aaron's bond sparked back into existence, Aaron's presence flooding Robert's head.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your kind words <333
> 
> Thank you also to Jenny (ScrapyardBoyfriends) who spent an awfully long time helping me sort out the rest of this fic haha.
> 
> Enjoy this (longer!) chapter today. <3

Robert blinked. He felt Aaron's presence, surrounding him, enveloping him, like it used to before the hell of the last four weeks.

Aaron had closed his eyes while Robert removed the cuffs. He opened them, and his and Robert's eyes locked. They stared at each other quietly, breathing each other in.

_“Hi,”_ Aaron said, through their bond.

Robert closed his eyes, blinking away the tears that welled up at the sound of his husbands voice. _“Hey you,”_ he replied. _“I've missed your voice.”_

_“Sorry.”_ Aaron replied.

“You don't have to apologise,” Robert whispered aloud. “You could talk to me properly, though?” He tried.

Aaron bit his lip, opened his mouth then closed it again, shaking his head.

“Alright,” Robert said, pressing a kiss to Aaron's forehead. “Don't worry.” He stood up, looking around the room for the first time. “Whoops,” he said mildly.

The thick padded walls weren't quite as thick as they had been; flattened, and cracked open in places, the foam inside showing. Robert glanced to Aaron, who was looking at the walls with a frown.

“Oh well,” Robert shrugged. “Can't be helped.” He crouched down, pulling Aaron into his arms, ready to lift him up to carry him back to his room.

*

Robert sat in the chair beside Aaron's bed for the first time since Aaron had been brought in. Aaron was perched on the edge of the bed, his arms wrapped around Clyde who was sitting next to him. Contentment was the overriding emotion flowing between them, something Robert had missed so much.

“The police are going to come back soon,” Robert said. He couldn't quite get used to talking in his head again, after spending so long not doing it. “The doctor said he'd call them, since you're able to speak now... sort of.” Aaron nodded. “Do you want to tell me what happened, before they get here?”

_“I'm going to have to, aren't I?”_ Aaron said. Robert nodded, and Aaron sighed, letting go of Clyde and leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. _“I went for a run, that morning... it was all fine. I came back... stopped at the top of the drive, I can't remember why. Heard a noise, looked to my right... next thing I knew I was waking up in a basement.”_

Robert bit back his automatic response to that information, knowing that if he got angry, Aaron would stop talking.

_“I was chained up...”_ Aaron continued. _“He said things, I shouldn't be with you... things like me should be kept under control, things like that... he hit me a few times, shocked me whenever I tried to speak, until I stopped... drugged me so our bond wouldn't work... I don't know what he was planning on doing with me, he just kept me locked up, until one night he didn't lock me up properly. I got away... ran through the trees in the dark with him chasing me, fell... next thing it was daylight. I couldn't see him anywhere, I just started walking, hoping, hoping somehow I'd make it back to you.”_

Robert stood up, pulling Aaron against him as the younger man started to sob. “It's alright,” he said into Aaron's hair. “You found me, you're safe now.”

Aaron held him back just as tightly. _“It was Leon,”_ he said.

“Leon...” Robert frowned, before remembering. “That bloke from the vets, with the cat?”

Aaron nodded.

*

The police came and went again; Robert relayed what Aaron had told him, down to the name which had evoked an interesting reaction from the police officer. She'd left, saying that she would be back soon, which was making Robert curious.

“You want to try talking again?” Robert asked his husband, trying to distract him. Aaron was just as curious about the police officers reaction to the name 'Leon' as Robert was. They'd just have to wait and see what she had to say when she came back.

Aaron shook his head no, and Robert frowned. “Alright,” he said. “Maybe later?” He tried. Aaron nodded, not even speaking through their bond now, instead sending some soothing emotions towards Robert to dampen down the older man's concern.

Robert hoped that it was a temporary thing. Not so much for himself, he could talk to Aaron through their bond after all, but Aaron's job depended on a certain level of communication, as did talking to everyone else but Robert and Clyde.

Aaron just needed time, he told himself. Just time.

In the meantime...

The police officer knocked on the hospital room door, walking in seconds later. “Hi, Robert, Aaron,” she said with a smile. “Aaron,” she said. “I know you don't want to talk, and that's fine, but would you, if I show you some photographs, be able to point out if you see the man who held you prisoner?” Aaron nodded, and she smiled softly. “That's great,” she said.

Unpacking a laptop from the bag she carried, she set it up on the tray table at the end of Aaron's bed. “Okay,” she said. “I've got some photos here, Aaron. If you recognise the man who took you, just point at him for me.”

She showed the first panel of fifteen photos. Aaron looked at them all, before shaking his head. “Okay,” she said, clicking onto the second panel. Aaron looked at each of those, before pointing at one in the middle on the bottom row. “Him?” She asked to confirm. Aaron nodded firmly. “Okay, thank you Aaron.”

She closed the laptop, packing it away. “Okay,” she said when she was finished. “We've had police officers and dogs following Aaron's route, and we believe we've found where he was held. A house with a basement, and it was surrounded by trees, is that right?” She looked to Aaron, who nodded. “It belongs to a Leon Halder. Is that name familiar to either of you?” Both Robert and Aaron shook their heads no. “Okay,” she finished.

“Did you find him?” Robert asked.

“No,” the police officer replied. “We did find signs that Aaron had been held there, and also evidence that he has ties to an anti-power hate group.”

Robert shuddered. “I can't understand that there are people out there who hate people like us,” he said.

“We stamp it out when we find it, don't worry,” the police officer replied.

_“They just don't like people who are different.”_ Aaron spoke up. Robert looked at him sadly, rubbing his arm gently.

“We also have reason to suspect that Mr Halder was involved in the deaths of multiple individuals with abilities,” the police officer continued. “Including that of Mr Gordon Livesy. Your father, I believe?” She said to Aaron, who flinched.

“What?” Robert asked, incredulous. “But... that was an accident? That's what we were told at the time...”

“So did we,” she said. “But evidence found at Mr Halder's residence would suggest otherwise.”

Robert glanced at Aaron, who looked back at him, eyes wide.

*

A week later, and the police still hadn't managed to find Leon, despite 'best efforts' being put into the search. Robert wasn't quite sure he believed them, but it was what it was. All they knew was that Leon hadn't been spotted anywhere near Emmerdale, or the surrounding villages and towns.

Aaron was now strong enough to go home, which was excellent news for both of them; Robert hadn't left the hospital since Aaron had been brought in, and he was missing his creature comforts. Chas and Paddy had dropped fresh clothes off for Aaron that morning, taking Clyde back with them in their car, Chas having driven the Range Rover to the hospital for Robert to bring Aaron back in, after he'd had his feet re-bandaged.

Robert had been trying to get Aaron to use his abilities, something the doctors had encouraged, but Aaron was reluctant; the memories of pain when he'd tried while being held captive still too fresh.

Robert surmised that, like Aaron's speaking, which hadn't happened yet either, it would just take time.

Robert drove the Range Rover down the road, Aaron a silent presence in the passenger seat, watching the scenery as it flashed past the window. A car was in the ditch up ahead, on an angle with the hazard lights flashing.

Robert frowned, looking to Aaron. “Do I stop?” He asked. Aaron shrugged, then nodded his head. Robert pulled the car over, him and Aaron getting out in unison and walking towards the car.

It was empty. No sign of anyone inside. They looked at each other, shrugged and turned to go back to their car-

Only to find their way blocked by Leon, standing in the middle of the road.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your comments, they mean so much. <333
> 
> Short, but (I hope!) satisfying chapter...

Robert reached for Aaron on instinct, grabbing the younger man's arm in a gentle, but firm hold, moving Aaron closer.

Leon watched them both. A cold, unsettling look, his icy blue eyes unblinking.

“You thought you got away from me, didn't you?” Leon said, smirking at Aaron. “But you haven't. You won't, and you never will.”

Robert pulled Aaron behind him, planting his own body firmly between his husband and Leon. “You're never going to take him away from me again!” He shouted. “So don't even think about it!”

Leon sighed heavily, as if annoyed. “After all I tried to do for you,” he said, shaking his head. “Trying to get that,” he pointed at Aaron. “Away from you... to give you a chance at a life away from a thing like that, away from it's influence. I got rid of that so you could live a pure life-”

“You WHAT?” Robert interrupted.

_“What does he mean?”_ Aaron asked Robert through their bond._ “What was he going to do with me?”_

“What were you going to do with him?” Robert said out loud.

Leon smirked, a crazed look in his eyes. “Ultimately?” He mused. “I hadn't quite decided. I mean, I got him to keep that filthy mouth of his shut, didn't I?” He said, laughing. “Phase one...” He tilted his head, leaning to the side slightly to see Aaron. Robert shifted his body, trying to keep Aaron out of sight as much as he could. “Shut him up. Phase two...” he grinned toothily. “See how far I could push it. Break him down slowly. It's what things like him deserve.” He sighed. “Then... when I was finished... I'd finish him. Like I did his father.”

Robert felt Aaron grab onto the back of his jacket. Sheer fear, no... sheer terror, increasing all the time, was taking over their bond. It was all Aaron felt, one emotion overriding all the others. Aaron was holding his ground, he wasn't running even though Robert knew that his husband wanted to be anywhere, anywhere but here.

Leon stepped towards them, advancing and Robert reacted. “Hold him, Aaron! Use your power!” He said. He meant to say it in his head, he really did but somehow the words ended up coming out of his mouth instead. “I'll help you, like we used to!” He turned his head quickly, meeting Aaron's frightened eyes.

Leon stopped in his tracks, giving Robert a look of sheer disgust. “You what?” He spat. “You're encouraging it?” He scoffed. “It's worse than I thought.”

“What is?” Robert turned back, glaring at Leon.

“You,” the man replied. “Doesn't it make you sick, encouraging it? It's not right.”

“Why would it make me sick?” Robert asked. Picking up some gravel from the side of the road with his power, he flung it at Leon, hitting the man in the belly, causing him to grunt. “When I can do that?” He finished, eyebrow raised in challenge.

Leon looked at the gravel, now scattered around his feet, then up at Robert. “He infected you,” he said, shaking his head. “Your family... I did my research. You don't have power... he did this to you!”

Leon charged, heading straight for Aaron.

Aaron let go of Robert's jacket, backing away, looking for somewhere to run to.

Robert's rage bubbled over, and he lost control.

Power screamed through him, flooding his veins, scorching down his arms to his fingertips, making each and every nerve ending burn with the force of it.

Leon went flying backwards through the air, pinned to the ground in a split second. Air swirled around them, what few leaves that remained on the trees flying away, the hedgerows rustling, a miniature tornado surrounding them, Robert at the centre.

Robert, overwhelmed by the sheer power he'd suddenly found himself with, faltered.

Leon moved, partly free as Robert started to lose control.

Aaron's arms wrapped around Robert's waist, power, stability flowing through from him, Aaron letting his own ability loose, using his own power to strengthen Robert's.

“ROBERT!!!” Aaron screamed out loud.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, at the end of this fic, and this series.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos, and to everyone who has commented and encouraged me when I was struggling. You all kept me going, and for that I thank you. <333
> 
> I hope you enjoy this last chapter, and as always, please let me know what you think. :)

**Two Weeks Later**

Aaron's voice came back to him slowly.

When he'd screamed Robert's name at him, that day on the road, the day Leon had laid a trap for them, Robert had been so startled he'd almost lost control entirely, the only thing that had kept him grounded, kept Leon from escaping was Aaron. He had done what they'd thought impossible; pouring his own power into Robert through their bond, lending him strength, and the control needed to pin Leon down until the police arrived.

Aaron himself had been so shocked that he'd spoken that he'd gone quiet again. It was hours later, Robert beginning to think he'd imagined it, Aaron screaming his name like that, when Aaron had whispered it again, Robert so relieved at the sound of his husbands voice that he'd pulled Aaron against him, kissing him breathless.

One thing had led to another and soon Aaron had been moaning Robert's name in ecstasy, as the two of them enjoyed the privacy of their bedroom, and each others bodies, for the first time since before Aaron had been abducted.

Robert's name had been all Aaron would say for days after, using the bond to talk for the most part, speaking aloud to attract Robert's attention, practicing using his voice again with the one word that meant the most to him.

After a few days, he'd started adding other words to Robert's name. 'Please' (during sex), 'yes' (also, during sex) and 'I love you' (post sex).

(Yes, they'd had a lot of sex. They were making up for lost time after all)

To Robert, it was strange. He'd wanted their bond back so badly, they both had. That ability, the magic of talking to each other through their minds, not needing to be in the same room as each other to know what the other was thinking, feeling... it was something he'd never take for granted again, but hearing Aaron's voice fill the room, not just his head...

That was magic in itself.

Leon had been arrested and charged with a list of offences a mile long. Suffice to say he wouldn't be bothering them again any time soon, which pleased Robert to no end.

Something else had happened that day on the road. Robert had never used that much power before. He didn't think he'd had that much power. Both him and Aaron had their suspicions; that day Robert had freed Aaron from the cuffs, the barbaric way Leon had prevented Aaron from fighting back, something had happened. Aaron's power flaring, flowing through Robert the way it had...

It had to have done something. They'd asked the doctors at the hospital, they'd asked Robert's friend, the librarian in Liverpool but no-one could understand it.

They were a special case, that's all that anyone could say.

That wasn't anything new; they'd known that for years.

Robert looked up from his laptop as Aaron crashed into the room, incapable as ever of coming through their front door quietly. He'd been for a walk with Clyde; the dog never leaving Aaron's side these days unless Robert was around. They all knew Leon couldn't hurt them anymore, but the fear was still there. Clyde jumped up onto the chair as Robert watched, settling down to watch the telly. Robert had left it ready on Clyde's favourite nature channel, and the dog huffed in appreciation as the latest episode of his favourite wolf documentary started.

Aaron flopped down on the sofa next to Robert. “Hiya,” he said easily, pressing a kiss to Robert's cheek.

“Hiya,” Robert replied. “Have a good walk?” He asked.

Aaron nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “We did. Went all the way to the far side of the woods, didn't we Clyde?” Clyde barked in agreement before returning his attention to his documentary, and Aaron laughed.

Robert smiled at his husband. “I love you.” He told him.

“I love you too.” Aaron responded. “What're you looking at me like that for?” He asked, starting to smile, the corners of his lips twitching.

“Just looking at you,” Robert said softly, before kissing Aaron's lips gently. “I'm booking us a weekend away,” he said, nodding his head at the laptop. “Anywhere in particular you fancy?”

Aaron shrugged. “Wherever you want,” he said, easy to please as ever. “You know I'll go anywhere, as long as it's with you.”

Robert grinned at him. “Dirty weekend in Skeggy it is then,” he quipped, making Aaron swat at him playfully.

“Whatever you want Robert,” Aaron said, leaning against his husband's side. “Whatever you want.”

Robert wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulders, tugging him closer still. “We could always stay here?” He mused. “Me, you and a bed...” He thought about it for a moment. “Nah,” he decided. “Too many random family members barging in whenever they feel like it. Nope. We're having privacy,” he declared.

Aaron snorted. “How about Barcelona?” He said, pointing at the laptop screen.

Robert looked, before nodding his head firmly. “Sounds like a plan,” he said, clicking to book it.

“Sounds like a plan.” Aaron echoed, snuggling deeper into Robert's side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! [TurquoiseTerrier](http://turquoiseterrier.tumblr.com) Come say hello! :)


End file.
